My So Called Life Rolls on
by Ruiner29
Summary: Story continues from where episode 19 left off. Find out what happens in the aftermath of the letter...
1. Chapter 1

My So- Called Life 

Episode 20.

CHAPTER 1

Angela V/O - Things are never as straightforward as we'd like them to be. I nearly died of happiness when I thought it was Jordan who had written me that letter, now all of that happiness has turned to shit because I now know those words were Brians and not his.  
The one person in the world I wanted to tell me these things hadn't, instead they came from my geeky, annoying neighbour Krakow...

Looking into Brians eyes Angela saw the pain and embarrassment Brian was feeling at that precise moment when Jordan appeared..

Jordan -"Hey Brain"  
Brian- "Um hi..I mean , hey..."

Jordan looked puzzled as to how close Angela and Brian were standing to each other, he took Angelas sleeve with urgency and tried to pull her away from the threat that could ruin his happiness with Angela.

Jordan-" Hey Angela, c'mon, lets go.  
Angela-"Um what? oh..yea..sure ok"

Angela turned away from Brian and walked towards Jordans car. She kept her head bowed, not knowing what to think or feel.She took one last look at Brian as Jordan opened his car door for her. She slid into the passenger seat and reached over to unlock Jordans side.  
As she lifted the lock she caught Jordans piercing blue eyes looking at her , questioning almost what was going through her head. She smiled at Jordan and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Jordan V/O - She really doesn't know like how innocent she is. She's like, beautiful. Not in a model way no, but pure. I can't fuck this up. I wont fuck this up.  
I gotta tell her about the letter, I gotta somehow show her in my own words just how much she means to me. Fuck, where do I take her, how do I tell her? Why can't I be like him? Why can't I just give her what she wants, a real fucking conversation. Fuck..

Jordan- " So, your mum said it's like ok. For you to go out with me tonight. She's cool, she gave me milk and talked with me. I think she likes me"

Angela-" smiling at Jordan "How do you do it"  
Jordan- confused" Do what"  
Angela-"Like make all women fall for you, you like charm them or something" Laughs Jordan- "The only person that I care about charming is you Angela. Just you"

Angela thought back to the letter, she looked at the confidence Jordan oozed and resented it a little that it all seemed like easy for him somehow. How he could breeze through things and that stuff was meaningless to him.

Angela-" So I was talking to Brian earlier on"  
Jordan- clears his throat and barely answers.."yea"  
Angela- "yea, it was um..interesting to say the least"

Jordan-"Oh..look Angela..I like , can't pretend any-more ok. Don't interrupt me, just listen will you. This is kinda hard for me you know..I didn't write you that letter. Brain did not me. I like, don't do things like that. I want to but I can't , I'm not good with words.It's not like I don't feel those things cos I do. I just cant fucking write em down like he does. You were so happy Angela,and you like wouldn't let me explain. I didn't want to pretend but I didn't want you to leave me again.  
I didn't realise before..That I like, needed you. Not needed you, fuck , I mean..shit..I'm like in love with you or something"

Angela couldn't believe Jordan had said so much. He never talked this much except when it came to his music and band. He was actually having a real conversation with her.  
She listened with patience and in awe. Jordan said the three words she thought she'd never hear escape his lips.

Angela-"Jordan, I um..I'm glad you owned up before I could tell you I knew that you didn't write it. Yes those words Brian wrote were beautiful and I so wanted them to be from you.  
But what you have just said has come from you, not him. It's all you. It didn't need to be perfect, It just had to be you and it was. Thank you.

She kisses him quickly and then proceeded to look at the floor of the car, shyness taking over.  
Jordan-" lets go to the loft, I wanna show you something"  
Angela-" what is it"  
Jordan- "If i told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

They both smile and Jordan starts his engine. They head for the loft...


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fan-Fiction of The Show My So Called Life. I do not own copyright 

Chapter 2

Angela watched the passing trees as they drove towards the loft. A permanent smile sat on her mouth. She had her Catalano at last.

Angela V/O- Is it possible to feel so completely content? What a roller coaster first I'm down then I'm up. Can things be any-more perfect?

Angela-" So you like me then huh?" smiles at Jordan knowingly Jordan- "No i don't like you Ang, Like I said I love you"  
Angela-"I just wanted to make sure I heard you right the first time round"

She affectionately squeezed his knee.

As they pulled up to the loft, Jordan leant over towards Angela.He pulled her into him and took in the scent of her hair.  
They kissed passionately. More needier for each-other than ever.  
After a few minutes they pulled apart, both breathless and somewhat shocked at the urgency of their passion.

Jordan-"So um, we better go in, there's this thing that I've gotta like , show you"  
Angela couldn't help but giggle. Angela- looking at Jordans crotch " I can see it very well thanks"

Jordan was taken aback by Angelas last words, he decided to let her lead things, he didn't want to ruin what they had just rekindled.

Jordan- "Ha, well.. we better get in c'mon"

they both climbed the stairs and entered the loft. Magazines we strewn everywhere, in the middle of the room was a dirty, battered sofa.  
A hammock was on the right wall and studio equipment lay against the other side of the wall.

Posters adorned the walls mostly bands and some pin ups.

Angela V/O - It's weird, the first time I came here was to hear Jordan sing that bloody song RED. I was so pleased 'cos I thought it was about me.  
Turns out it was about his damn car! So here we are once again. I wonder what he's planning..

Jordan- "If you sit over there, I'll start." He gestured towards the sofa.

Angela slumped down onto the sofa, her legs tucked under her, she leant on the sofa arm resting her chin on her arm. Eager to see what Jordan had to say or do.

Jordan grabbed his guitar and sat perched on a stool. He cleared his throat and started playing a beautiful haunting melody.He sang..

"What If I wanted to break, Laugh it all off in your face. What would you do?

What If I fell to the floor, couldn't bear this anymore. What would you do?

What if I wanted to fight, beg for the rest of my life.  
What would you do? You say you wanted more what are you waiting for I'm not running from you

Come break me down bury me bury me, I am finished with you.  
Look in my eyes , your killing me killing me all i wanted was you..

I tried to be someone else, but nothing seemed to change I know now this is who i really am inside finally found myself , fighting for a chance I know now this is who i really am..

You say you wanted more, what are you waiting for I'm not running from you Break me down, bury me bury me all I wanted was you."

Jordan -" That song I wrote for you"  
Angela- "Jordan I don't know what to say, it's beautiful"  
Jordan set down his guitar and sat next to Angela. He took her hand in his.  
Jordan-" so are you"

Jordan-" You've always believed in me angela, always. I've done nothing but let you down as well as myself. It's cos of you that I now beleive in myself.I can be the person you want me to be. I wont like pressure you or anything. just wanna be with you, talking or whatever. So long as you're with me"

Angela- "I can't forget what you and Rayanne did Jordan, but I can and have forgiven you"  
Jordan-"I'm so sorry about that, It meant nothing, I was drunk and pissed off. She was there, I pretended she was you, she wasn't. I just wanted to... i dunno, I'm sorry"  
Angela-" I know you are. It's ok..Just don't do it again..EVER"  
Jordan- "ew no fuck that. I'll never hurt you again I swear"  
they both laughed quietly, relaxed in the knowledge they had hit a new level in their relationship.

They wrapped their arms round one another and held each other tight, both afraid that if they let go one would dissapear before their eyes.They kissed, laying on the sofa both facing eachother. Jordan had his hand under Angelas shirt, he was swirling his fingers over her belly.  
Tingles shot through Angelas body, she wanted his touch more than ever. She slid her hand onto Jordans crotch. Excited that she felt this daring.  
Jordan could feel Angelas hand on his jeans crotch, he hardened to her touch. He moaned into her neck, not wanting her to stop but also not ready to her go so far until she was certain.  
He groaned, licked her neck and then broke away from her. He removed her hand from his crotch area.  
Angela shrank back against the sofa, shocked that Jordan out of both of them,had decided to halt this before it went further.

Angela- " Jordan, did I do something wrong"  
Jordan-" No you didn't babe, I just want you to be like sure. I don't want you doing anything you may not be ready for. It's got to be special"

Angela-" my god,, I never thought I'd hear YOU say that Jordan, it's.. haha refreshing"

Jordan-" See, I'm not fucking this up I told you. It isn'tt gonna be in some grotty loft. You are better than that, you deserve somewhere great"

Angela-" I love you so much Jordan, you constantly bowl me over with your unconscious consideration"  
Jordan- Confused but flattered "yea well sure...What does that mean anyways"  
Angela smiled at him, the sheer cuteness of him. She could ravage him. She kissed his forehead and whispered "Thanks. For making me stop"

Jordan V/O - What the fuck , I could have got layed! Shit this girl has got to me big time. I stopped her. Shit I stopped her.  
But it felt right and good.

Jordan-"No problem I guess"  
He rubbed the back of his neck and stretched. Just then Shane came into the loft.

Shane -"Hey Catalano, I tried calling you but you weren't home, I figured you'd be her- oh, hey. Angela right?"

Angela sat up, she looked at Shane, smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
Angela" Oh um hi, nice to um meet you..again"

Shane shifted his feet awkwardly and smiled at Jordan.

Shane- "So you like finally got your act together huh Catalano"  
Jordan -"Shut it man" Laughs.  
Shane-" You two are enough to drive anyone insane, Just get together already, you're clearly into eachother"

Angela-smiling "That bad are we"  
Shane-"Yea, fuckin roller-coaster dude, fucking roller-coaster"  
Angela-"Yea, that's exactly how I've been seeing it too"

Jordan smiled at them and winked at Angela. She blew him a kiss back.

Shane-" So anyways, the reason I came here..Catalano, we got a gig on Thursday. I've been trying to find you all night, a talent scout will be there from some big label or whatever"Jordan-" Like a record label label"  
Shane-"Duh yea! That's what I said dude"  
Jordan- " So I guess we better get practising, we got like 5 days to get our shit together"  
Angela-"Oh my god, Jordan that's great, you guys will get signed for sure"

Shane-"Lets hope so Angela, we sound pretty tight if we actually get through practise without an argument"

Jordan- "Fuck arguing bro, this is our big chance"Shane- "right, yea you're right. I'll get the guys to come round tomorrow, if we have to we practise all night"  
Jordan-"sounds good to me, you don't mind right Ang?"  
Angela-"Hey my Boyfriend is gonna be a rock star, why would I mind?"  
Jordan" heh, you called me your boyfriend"  
Angela-"Why is that funny?" Puzzled.  
Jordan-" No not at all, it sounded good, like ..right or something."

Shane-"Ok guys, I'm still here, you want me puking over you or what? Quit the cheese already"Jordan and Angela both laughed at Shane and Jordan went over and playfully slapped him on the arm.  
Jordan-"Don't worry man, you'll find your soul mate too one day"

Jordan-"Ok angela, I better be getting you home, I don't wanna fall out with your mum already, not when she likes me so much"Angela-"Yea, dont want to push your luck now your 'in' with her right? Ok Shane, nice to see you again. See you at school tomorrow"

Shane- " Yea sure thing, see you guys tomorrow or whatever. Oh and Angela"Angela-"Yea"  
Shane-"You're not so weird after all. You're actually pretty ok. "  
Angela-" Aw thanks Shane, It means a lot to know you don't think I'm like abnormal or something"  
Laughing she gently poked Jordan in his ribs.  
Jordan-" we're all abnormal dude, we all are!"

Angela V/O- This has been like the most perfect night. I don't want to think about Rayanne, or Krakow (god Krakow!) I just want to focus on the perfection that is me and Jordan.

On the drive back to the Chase house, both Jordan and Angela remained lost in their thoughts for one another. Both thinking about how close they were to doing it.

Angela V/O- I've never felt so ready, I scared myself there. I'm kind of glad he made me stop. and I love him for it even more.

Outside Angelas house.

Jordan-" Ok so like thanks for letting me play that song for you and thanks for giving me a chance to prove myself"  
Angela-"You've proved yourself in more ways you'll ever know Jordan, that song was beautiful, You're beautiful"

Jordan-" So I'll see you tomorrow, I'll pick you up"  
Angela-" I think I better get the bus, there's stuff I need to sort, y' know about Brian and stuff"  
Jordan-"Shit yea, you gonna be ok"  
Angela-"Yea I think so I really do. I know what I need to say to him, I'll see you at school"  
She gave him a lingering kiss, but broke it off before they got carried away again.

Angela-"See ya then"  
Jordan-" Yea see ya. and Angela"  
Angela got out of the car and turned around Angela-"yea"  
Jordan-" I love you"  
Angela-" I know you do, me too."

Jordan smiled, gave her a wave and drove off.

Angela practically floated into her house. She went to bed thinking about how to explain to Brian that Jordan was all she ever wanted.  
She didn't want to hurt Brian but she knew she had to have closure on the whole letter business.

Authors Note- Lyrics for 30 seconds To Mars "The Kill"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Patty is preparing Danielles and Angelas lunches for school. Her mind wasn't quite on the job as she was thinking about Hallie Lowenthal and Graham. Her husband couldn't really be on the verge of an affair could he?

Patty- shouting"An-ge-la, dani-elllllllle move it kids you'll be late for school"  
Danielle- "Coming mom, you haven't given me pb&jello again have you? I HATE that"  
Patty-"No honey, you have ham sandwiches today, that ok by you"  
Danielle-"hmmf, I guess they'll have to do"

Patty and danielle hugged. Danielle ran out to the car..

Patty sees Angela saunter into the kitchen, totally in no rush and what seemed to be in a daydream.  
Patty-"Angela, how did it go with Jordan last night? You guys dating again"  
Angela snaps out of her daydream as soon as she hears her mother take an interest in her love life. That was a no go area for her.  
Angela-"Mum! Jordan and I are fine ok, geez what's with the 20 questions"  
Patty-"I only actually asked you one Angela not twenty, you are so dramatic"  
Angela-"Ok so I better get the bus, I kinda need to talk to Brian.. Where's dad"  
Patty-"Your father had to leave early this morning, he and Hallie have a meeting with the investors. Finalizations or something"  
Angela-" Ok, well I gotta go. See you later on."

She kissed her mum briefly on the cheek as she headed for the front door. Patty smiled, she was pleased to see at least one of the women in her household happy.

Patty-"Bye sweetheart"

It fell on deaf ears, Angela had left the house.

As Angela walked towards the bus stop, she saw Brian. He noticed her and they both froze. They looked at eachother and then both looked at the floor.

Brian-" Hey Chase"Angela-" Oh, um ..Hi Brian"Brian-" So like, you and Jordan are going together again now huh"  
Angela-" Yea we are..Thanks to you and your letter"  
Brian-"So you let him get away with it? Chase I can't believe you"  
Angela-"He didn't get away with anything Brian, Jordan admitted he didn't write it. He told me how he felt in his own words.  
so he didn't need your help after all. Dammit Brian, why are you like this"  
Brian-" What I'm like? Christ Angela, get over yourself"  
Angela-" If you felt that way about me , you should have told me. Krakow you're a coward"  
Brian-"Not at all, I'm not a coward! What, so I should have told you only for you to treat me like you are now? I don't think so"  
Angela-"Krakow, that letter was amazing, I never knew you felt that way about me. I'm just sorry I can't feel the same about you back"  
Brian-"Yea I get it, I'm not Catalano. Doesn't matter that I've loved you for like, all my life"  
Angela-" I'm sorry Brian, really I am. I love Jordan, I can't help that. Can't we be friends"  
Brian-" Chase, we never were friends. I was just something for you to use when you needed something"  
Angela-"Brian! That's not true"  
Brian-"yea it is..the sooner you accept it like I have, you'll feel better about yourself. It's ok Chase. I just want you to be happy"

Angelas lower lip wobbled, she wasn't going to cry in front of Krakow.

Angela-"I am happy"  
Brian-"then that's all that matters I guess"

The school bus pulled up. They both got on making sure they sat as far away from eachother as possible.

Angela V/O- I never used Krakow, not intentionally anyway. I look at him now and see such sadness. I feel bad for him I really do but I cant help who I fell in love with.

Brian V/O- She was never going to be mine. I resolve now to stop obsessing over her. I'll get over her. Even if it kills me.

As the school bus pulled into Liberty High, Angela saw the familiar Red Plymouth parked in it's usual spot. She smiled as she saw Jordan, who was stood outside smoking. He was waiting for her.

Angela part ran and part walked up to where Jordan was standing.  
Angela-"Hey"  
Jordan- smiled at her lovingly "Hey you"  
He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed.  
They broke off from kissing and Jordan cupped Angelas face in his hands.

Jordan-" So, did you like talk to Brain"  
Angela-"Yes, I talked to Brian. It didn't go great but I think we have closure now"  
Jordan-"He didn't like, give you a hard time did he"  
Angela-"No, nothing I didn't deserve and couldn't deal with. Anyway, enough about Krakow. What class do you have first period"  
Jordan-"I got geometry, never been before. Guess it'll be fun"  
Angela laughed-" I'm proud of you Jordan, it's good that you are making all your classes now"  
Jordan-"Not all of them, I'd still rather learn things with you in the boiler room"  
He winked at Angela and she laughed.  
Angela-" We better get to lessons, like now"  
Jordan sighed- "ok, best get learning some stuff.."

They walked hand in hand into the school. Rickie and Rayanne were stood at Angelas locker waiting for her. They both stared at Angela and Jordan walking towards them.

Rayanne-" Look at them, you'd think that nothing had ever happened. How can she forgive him Vasques, why him and not me"  
Rickie-" Rayanne, have you actually like stopped to think why Jordan and her are back together? Have you actually like ever thought , that a sincere apology would like, maybe work"  
Rayanne-" I did apologise Rickie, god"  
Rickie-" Not enough by all accounts Rayanne, not enough"

Angela and Jordan stopped a few feet away from where Rickie and Rayanne were stood gawping at them.Jordan-" So I like, have to go. But I'll see you later ok"  
Angela was distracted from what Jordan was saying to her. She couldn't believe how Graff had the nerve to be like actually waiting for her at her locker.  
Angela-" uh huh, sure..later"  
Jordan-"Ok, see ya"  
He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly on the neck. She looked into his eyes and smiled.  
As Jordan walked away he turned back to see Graff with her head bowed. A cold feeling rushed through his body. The girl actually made him shudder.

Jordan V/O- Why oh why did I have to fuck her?

Angela and Rayanne both faced one another. Rickie shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.Rickie-" So Angela, great news about you and Jordan. Why did you leave min- I mean Katimskis so soon last night?"

Angela was still warily eyeing Rayanne who by now was twirling her hair and popping gum in her mouth. Looking anywhere other than at Angela.  
Angela-" Oh, I uh didn't feel to good. I'm better now. Sorry about that Rickie"  
Rickie-"No sweat, you missed an awesome pizza"

Angela-"Rayanne, why are you here"Rayanne looked up at Angela, surprised that she spoke to her.  
Rayanne-"so what, I'm not allowed to talk to Rickie when you're around now"  
Angela-"You can do what you want, you usually do anyway"  
Rayanne-"Whatever Angela. Whatever. Catch ya later Vasquez"

Rayanne kissed Rickies cheek and swung her bag over her shoulder defiantly. As she walked away from Angela and Rickie , she shouted back at Angela.

Rayanne-" Hey Chase, you know he's only gonna fuck you up again right? Just you wait and see"

Angela glared at Rayanne and looked away.  
Angela-"Rickie"  
Rickie-"yea"  
Angela-"She is such a bitch"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four. 

In the girls bathroom.

Sharon is stood at the sink applying her fourth layer of lipstick. She hears the toilet flush and out of the cubicle walks Rayanne.

Rayanne-"Cherski, what's up"  
Sharon-"Oh hey Rayanne. So did you see Angela and Jordan? I can't beleive she's forgiven that slime"  
Rayanne-"Yea, he gets his way all of the time. Funny how she forgave him and not me"  
Sharon-"Give her time rayanne and she will"  
Rayanne-"yea well...maybe I dont want her to"

Rayanne V/O- I'm tired and I've lost my best friend. I've been nice and I've said sorry. Not in the way Angela wants but it was still sorry.  
If she doesn't want to know I'm not going to try any more. I can't keep on like this. If she wants a real enemy she'll have one.

Sharon-"Graff come on you don't mean that. You love Angela"  
Rayanne-"Yea I did, I don't need anyone Cherski, I don't"  
Sharon goes to give Rayanne a hug but thinks against it.  
Sharon-"You guys are all so difficult. You all need your heads banging together"  
Rayanne-"Maybe"  
Sharon-" I've got to find Kyle, I NEED to break up with him for good..laters Graff"  
Rayanne-"See ya Cherski"

Gym Hall.

Jordan is playing basketball, he's dribbling the ball around Shane.Shane is trying to grill him about Angela.

Shane-" So, Catalano, you're like in a proper relationship now huh"Jordan-"Looks like it yea"  
Shane-"What happened to the fuck em chuck em approach"  
Jordan-"I dunno man, Angelas like different. I want to be with her, like properly"  
Gym Teacher- "Catalano , Jones..Move your asses this isn't netball dammit!"

Jordan and Shane laugh, their basketball had come to a standstill and all the team members were standing around waiting for the game to continue.

Jordan and Shane -"Sorry coach"

They continue their game in silence.

Later on that day , Angela and Sharon were in a history class.

Sharon-"I saw Graff earlier on in the bathroom"  
Angela looks up from her book. -"yea"  
Sharon-" She wants to make it up to you Angela but she's stubborn"  
Angela-"I don't need people like her in my life Sharon"  
Sharon-"But you'd let guys like Catalano in it? Damn Angela that's whacked"  
Angela-" You don't know Jordan like I do Sharon, He's proved himself to me. I mean really proved himself"  
Sharon- "Well, if he hurts you again I'll kill him I swear"  
Angela-" Sharon he wont. I just know he wont"

Sharon looked at her friend with concern. She gave Angela a hug.  
Sharon-" I hope you're right Angela I really do"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Jordan stood under the rafters in the school playing field. He lit his 3rd cigarette and inhaled deeply.He felt great, he felt needed and in love. He still couldn't beleive how well things were going with Angela, his band and his life in general.Just then he heard footsteps behind him. He smiled, He knew it would be Angela and soon they would be kissing again. Without looking who it was he turned around with a big smile and arms open..

Jordan-"Hey you- OH, Graff it's YOU! What the hell are you doing here"Rayanne clearly drunk-"Good to see you too Catalano"  
Jordan-"Get out of here will you, I got nothing to say to you"  
Rayanne-"Aww baby, you don't have to say anything to me, just show me. I know you want me Catalano"  
Jordan disgusted-"Like fuck do I, now get out of here. You make me sick"  
Rayanne ignored Jordan and took a swig from her hip flask.  
Rayanne-"It's the finest whiskey, want some"  
Jordan -"From you? No thanks"  
Rayanne-"Shame shame shame, you don't know what you're missing Catalano. You think Angelica will put out for you..Ha! She's an Ice queen baby, you'll get nowhere with her you waste your time"  
Jordan-"You know fuck all about us Graff, she's more than you'll ever be. Now fuck off outta here will ya. You're crowding me"  
Rayanne-"oooh I like it when you're stern, it turns me on. Ok, I'll go Catalano, but you'll be wanting me soon enough"  
Jordan-"Not even when hell freezes over. Now get out of here you slut"  
He pushed Rayanne away from him, disgusted that he's sharing the same air as her. Rayanne staggers back and turns to leave.  
She notices someone watching them from afar, she squints and can make out Angela looking over at them.

Rayanne starts laughing hard, making out that Jordan had told her a joke. Jordan just looks bewildered at Rayannes actions.  
Jordan turns his back on Graff and continues to finish his smoke.

Angela frowns. She can see that Jordan isn't interested but what the hell is Rayanne up to?  
she gets a bad feeling that all will not be as perfect with Jordan if Rayanne has anything to do with it.

She waits until Rayanne is out of sight and makes her way over to Jordan. Angela-"Jordan, hi"Jordan-"Hey baby, what took you so long? I been waiting ages"  
Angela-"Sorry , Katimski needed me to sort out some programs for 'Our Town"  
Jordan-"The play right? Angela-"Yea, I dont know if I want to be involved in it anymore, cos of like..Rayanne"  
Jordan-"Yea her. She um..you just missed her"  
Angela fienged surprise- "she was here? With you"  
Jordan-"Not with me no, she kinda appeared. She was acting all weird"  
Angela-" How so"  
Jordan-"I dunno, she was wasted and like, kinda trying it on with me"  
Angela-"Wow really? What did you do"  
Jordan-"What do you think I did Angela, god! I told her to fuck off, I don't want her like anywhere near me. She's like ..evil"  
Angela-"I had to make sure Jordan, you know what happened last time she was drunk"  
Jordan-"Hey, that's not fair. I was drunk too that time, you can't like use that as a weapon against me anymore. You have to like trust me or something"  
Angela-"I'm sorry Jordan, I do trust you. I just don't trust her"

Jordan pulled her into a tight embrace. They hugged long and hard.

Jordan-"Nothing, I mean NOTHING will get in the way of us Angela I swear."

Angela ran her fingers through Jordans hair, Like she had done a thousand other times. She loved his smell, the feel of his arms holding her.

Angela-"Not that people aren't going to try Jordan, it seems they are all waiting for us to crash and burn"  
Jordan-"I'd like to see them try. Bring it on I say, we're ready for whatever is thrown at us"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

At the Chase house, Patty and Graham were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

Patty-"So, how did the meeting go?"Graham was looking through a newspaper, he looked up as he heard his wifes voice-"Huh? oh that, yea it went well. We've thought of a name for the restaurant"  
Patty-"Really? oh that's great Graham, what have you called it"  
Graham-"Pattys place"  
A big smile spread across Pattys face. -"oh, honey, that's so sweet. I don't know what to say"  
Graham laughed at her. His wife stuck for words..Wonders will never cease!  
Graham-"I'm glad you approve"  
He planted a kiss on her forehead. He put his jacket on and grabbed his car keys.  
Patty-"You going out again? you've only just got back"  
Graham-"I won't be long, Hallie Lowenthall wants to show me her final ideas for the menus. I don't know, that woman always seems to need me she cant seem to function on her own. I won't be to long, maybe an hour or so"  
Patty- a little disappointed" If you have to go you have to go right? Look at you Mr business man, I'm proud of you Graham"  
Graham-" I can stick to things you know, I like to try and see all things I get into through"  
Patty-"I didn't mean to sound like tha-" Graham cut her off mid sentence- "I really have to go Patty, Hallie is waiting for me. See you later on"  
He rolled his eyes and left the house, not giving Patty a kiss goodbye.

Patty felt dejected and hurt. She sighed and whispered under her breath- "I'm waiting for you to Graham"

Patty looked around the kitchen, she saw the pile of plates that needed washing and made a start on them. Her hands were soapy and a plate slipped out of her grasp and crashed to the floor.  
As the plate lay in pieces on the floor, Patty started crying hysterically. She felt her relationship with Graham was in the same state as the plate, shattered.

Through her sobs the phone rang. It's peircing shrill breaking her thoughts. She composed herself and put on her best phone voice as she answered.- "Hello?"

Camilles voice boomed from the phone reciever-"Pattycakes, I'm at a loose end. Is it ok if I come round?"

Patty-" Camille, of course you can. Her voice sounded strained.Camillie, concerned - "You're crying, what's he done"  
Patty-"Oh Camille, I need a voice of reason, I'm losing my mind. Please hurry round"  
Camille- "Sit tight, I'll be round in five"

Patty hung up the phone, she knew Camille would set her straight. What would she do without her best friend.

At the restaurant "Pattys Place".

Graham and Hallie were sitting side by side, looking through menu designs.  
Hallie-"What about this one"  
She showed Graham a bright green and blue menu. Graham turned his nose up in disgust.  
Graham-" Our restaurant is going to be classy, not a multi-coloured fun house"  
Hallie chuckled- "forever the dramatist, it's NOT that bad Graham"  
Graham- "Hallie, LOOK at it. It's disgusting. There is NO way we are having that as a menu"

Hallie gently slapped Grahams hand. Before she had time to pull her hand away, Graham held it fast in his own.  
He was just staring at their hands.  
Hallie softly-"Graham, are you ok"  
Graham ran his thumb over Hallies hand gently. -"No, no..I don't think I am"

They looked into each others eyes, Hallie took a deep breath and whispered- "What's up"  
Graham-" You know what's up Hallie, the problem is us"  
Hallie-" Graham I haven't done anything"  
Graham-" Neither have I, but you can't deny this attraction we have..I can't fight it any more. God help me I love Patty I do, but I want you"  
Hallie-"Graham you are married. You have two beautiful daughters and a great wife. I won't deny it, yes I have feelings for you. This is wrong though,nothing can happen between us"  
Graham was staring longingly at Hallie, his heart and head in turmoil. He moved closer towards her. Hallie didn't back away.

Hallie-"This is wron-" Graham put his lips on hers stifling her words"

Graham V/O- I'm kissing someone other than my wife. I swore i'd never cheat on Patty again. Mmmm she has cherry lip gloss on,she tastes delicious. If I can keep a lid on this, no-one needs to get hurt.

Hallie pushed Graham gently away. She stood up and straightened herself out.  
Hallie-" Don't do this to me Graham. Don't make me the other woman. If you're not happy with Patty then leave her. I refuse to play second fiddle. Brad hurt me, I can't go through it again. These feelings we have either stop now or we continue. You need to make a choice Graham, I suggest you think long and hard about what you really want. Until then, NEVER kiss me again."

Graham looked to the floor, ashamed that he let his needs blur his rational thinking.-"I'm sorry Hallie"

Hallie-" I think right now, that you have far more to worry about than some silly menu design"

Graham-"Yes, yes I do. I have to go, I can't be here right now I need to sort my head out"  
Hallie-"I wont argue with that Graham"

They stood up, both feeling awkward and guilt was written across both their faces. They kissed, whether they wanted to admit it or not they both knew they would again.

Hallie made a quick escape for the door. Graham let her go. Not a word was spoken between them and Hallie didn't look back as she left.

Graham- confused and guilty" What the fuck have I done?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Liberty High

The schoolbell signalled the end of the day. The coridoors were full of students desperate to escape the confinement of the prison known as school.

Jordan, Shane and a couple of their other friends were talking near Jordans locker.

Shane-"School officially sucks, Stewart has given me a fuckin 8 page assignment to do by tomorrow"  
Friend 1-"Eight pages? hahah fuck that man, I couldn't even manage one. Fuck it Shane, you have practise tonight. Don't do it"  
Shane-" I have to, fuck if I don't get a good grade my dad will go nuts"

Jordan leant back against his locker with his eyes closed. Without opening them he said-"At least you're dad gives a shit what you do Shane"Shane nodded in agreement-"Yea true, I'll do half before practise and the rest after"  
Friend 2- "Catalano, you're lucky man. You're dad lets you do what you want. I'd kill for that"  
Jordan glared at his friend-" And I'd kill to at least once have a hot dinner waiting for me when I got home"

None of his friends knew how to respond to this so Shane rapidly changed the subject.

Shane-"Yo, Catalano. You reckon Angela will do my homework for me? I mean, I know she'll be at practise or whatever but can't she like do it while she listens"  
Jordan-"Shane, don't even think about using my girlfriend to do work you can't be arsed with"  
Shane-"So that's a no then?"

Jordan playfully punched Shanes arm. -"Damn right it's a no"

Angela and Sharon were talking in the coridoor, well actually Sharon was talking and Angela was half heartedly listening.

Sharon-"So like Kyle, he just didn't get it. How many times can I say It's over before it gets into his head? I mean, god he wont get the message"  
Angela-"Uh huh , yea It's not good Sharon"  
Sharon-" I mean, I'll miss the sex. The sex was good but Kyle is just, so like not on my wavelength"  
Angela-"The find someone else Sharon, Kyle will soon take note if you have a new boyfriend"

Sharon looked at Angela as if she's just trod in shit. A disgusted look twisted her usually perfect face.

Sharon-"pur-lease like, who is boyfriend material in this school? God Angela, you so don't get it"

Angela shrugged, Sharons love life wasn't her problem. She could figure it out for herself.  
As they rounded the corner, the sight of Jordan doing his famous lean stopped her in her tracks. He looked beautiful.

Sharon-"aww look, Jordans waiting for you. Shame he's surrounded by imbeciles"  
Angela-"Sharon! god, Shane isn't an imbecile. He's actually a decent guy"  
Sharon-"Angela he thinks you're a weird freak..he's an imbecile"  
Angela-"Correction Sharon. He used to think I was weird. Now we've talked he's accepted me. He's nice"  
Sharon-"Oh you've been accepted into Jordans elite crowd of buffoons, aren't you the lucky one"

Angela-"Shhhhh, drop it will you. They'll hear you"

Angela and Sharon walked over to where the guys were standing. A huge smile broke out over Jordans face when he saw Angela.

Jordan-"Hey you"  
Angela-" Hey"  
Jordan put his arms around Angelas waist and pulled her into a bear hug. They hugged for what seemed an eternity until they heard Shane laughing.  
Angela turned around still in Jordans arms. He kept them wrapped around her as she faced his friends.  
Angela-"Hey Shane" She smiled, a huge goofy grin. Estatic that she and Jordan were so public and unabashed.  
Shane- nodded in her direction-"Angela, hey"

Friend 1-" So you're Catalanos flavour of the week huh?"  
Angela glared at him.-"Who are you"  
Jordan-"He's a dick, ignore him"  
Friend 1-" C'mon Catalano you'll be fucking her for a week then you'll move on. You don't do relationships."

Jordan could feel the anger rising in him. How dare his so called friend pass judgement on something he knew nothing about. Before he could respond Shane answered for him.

Shane-"Hey , if you had bothered to pay attention to anything other than what you'll be eating or who you're trying to go with.You'd have noticed that Angela and Jordan have been hanging out for well over 8 months now. People grow up dude, there is more to life than scoring and getting wasted. Leave them the fuck alone, jealousy is an ugly thing man"

Both Angela and Jordan stood in awe of Shanes speech. This was a guy who always joked around and was hardly ever serious. What they couldn't beleive was how precise Shane had been in his statement.

Jordan-"Thanks man, really. I , um ..like -yea I was about to say that"  
Shane-"No worries dude, I won't have shit talking going on. Especially from this doofus!"

Shane grabbed their friend in a headlock and started rubbing his head as he was speaking.

Friend 1-"Get OFF me man, fuck , you ruined my hair man. Jeez what's up with you?"

Angela, Jordan and Sharon were laughing at the scene unfolding.

Angela looked over at Sharon, she noticed Sharon staring intently at Shane. A small smirk formed on her mouth.

Friend 2-" Fuck it, schools out people, why the fuck are we hanging around here? Anyone would think that we like..liked school or something"

Sharon-" Oh goodness, we can't have that. I'm out. See ya all later I got to catch my bus"

Angela gave her friend a hug and smiled- -" See you later on Sharon, I'll call you"  
Jordan-"Yea whatever. Laters Cherski"

Sharon looking at Shane still beating on his friend. -" Right. I gotta go like now"

She turned and ran down the coridoor towards the exit. As she was running Shane looked at her.

Shane-"Who was that chick?"

Angela- Sharon. Sharon Cherski. She's my best friend"

Shane looked thoughtful. Angela thought he was about to come out with another meaningful, mature speech.

Shane-" She has a fuckin GREAT set of titties"

Angela gasped and laughed-"Shane!!!"

Shane laughing-"What? She does man"

Jordan pulling Angela towards the doors and laughing.

Jordan- "Classy Shane, real classy"

They all leave the school grounds.

In the Car Park

Shane was getting into his car. Jordan had just opened the passenger side of his car and helped Angela get in.

Shane-" So Catalano, practise tonight at 8. DON'T be late man"  
Jordan-" Yea yea I'll be there don't sweat it"

Shane-"Cool. later bro"

He got into his car and drove off.

Jordan got into his car. He kissed Angela long and hard.

Jordan- "Mmm I've been wanting to do that all day"

Angela laughing-"We have been mostly"

Jordan- "You're just too damn hard to resist woman"

Angela- "That's me. resistance is futile"

Jordan- "Ok, let's get you home. I gotta wash up and get my shit together for practise tonight. Are you coming tonight?"

Angela sighed- "I'd love to Jordan I really would. I don't know whether I'll be allowed to or not though. Depends what mood my mom will be in. She's been acting kinda weird lately"

Jordan-" Well I can't say I'm not disappointed if you can't. But whatever happens happens right?"

Angela-"Exactly. You can write me another song in my absence"

Jordan- "I may well do that."

Angela rubs Jordans thigh as he starts his engine. Jordan smiles and raises an eyebrow. Angela pretends to be coy.  
They both smile at each other.

They drive off towards Angelas house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Chase Household.

Graham is in his and Pattys bedroom. He looks in their closet looking for a bag.  
Patty is in the kitchen cooking their dinner for that night. She has felt worried all day, even after Camille managed to calm her nerves and even make her laugh , she still had a gnawing pain in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't quite right with Graham.

Patty V/O- He has barely spoken to me since he got home, I tried to talk to him but he mumbled something about needing a shower before dinner. He wont even look me in the eye. I have to talk to him, I hope to god that I'm just being paranoid.  
Yes, that's it..I'm just a little paranoid at the moment.

Patty calls upstairs to Graham- " GRAHAM!! honey.. dinner will be ready in 10 minutes"

Graham has grabbed what clothes he can and shoved them into a backpack. He hears Patty calling but chooses to ignore her.  
He walks into the en-suite bathroom and grabs his toothbrush.  
With a long sigh he takes one last look at his bedroom.

Graham V/O- I've gotta get out of here. I need to be away from Patty and Hallie. My heads a fuckin mess, my life is a fuckin mess. Play it calm Graham, tell her you need space..

After calling Graham for the third time Patty decided to go upstairs and find out what Graham was up to. She climbed the stairs slowly, as if her feet were encased in fudge preventing her from ascending at a normal pace. As she got to the bedroom door she pushed it open. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Graham with the bag slung over his shoulder.

Patty-"Graham, what the hell are you doing"  
Graham wouldn't make eye contact with her. He knew he was about to crush her with three simple words and those words were not about to be I love you.  
Graham-"I'm leaving you"

Patty felt as though she had just been punched in the stomach, her nerves weren't paranoia at all, it was instinct she felt. Instinct that her marriage had gone awry.

Patty-"I..I don't understand. Graham talk to me..please"  
Graham-"I don't know where to begin. All I know is that I need time, time and space to figure things out"  
Patty-"Figure what out? Graham? WHAT has happened, you can't just leave. Somethings happened and I want..wait-I DESERVE to know what. You at least owe me that"  
Graham- "I kissed Hallie Lowenthall Patty. I wanted to, I have no excuse Patty other than I wanted to"  
Patty-"You KISSED her? Graham"  
Patty started sobbing, her heart had been ripped out.  
Patty-" How long has this been going on? Have you kissed her before..like, have you been having an affair?"

She swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths. She had to keep her composure the girls would be home from school soon.

Graham started crying. He could see how much his wife was hurting but he had to leave.

Graham-"Patty, I haven't been having an affair. Today was the first time I kissed her. It's why I have to leave. I'm not going after her if that's what you think. I'm going to stay with Neal until I clear my head. An affair is something I couldn't do to you, it's why I'm leaving..before things get messy. I need to sort out what I want and how I feel about Hallie. I love you Patty I do, but if everything was fine between us then I wouldn't have been even thinking about other women"

Patty-" Well that's very big of you Graham. You swan off and leave me to explain to the girls how you're having a fuckin midlife crisis?"

The anger in Patty replaced the hurting and shock.

Graham-"It's not a mid-life cris-"

Patty interrupted screaming at him.- "So It's MY fault? Once again bad old Patty takes the blame. GROW UP GRAHAM!! You have a family, you can't just walk out when things get tough. ALL marriages go through rough patches,you DON'T seek solace in another womans arms"

Graham-"I'll explain to the girls. I'm not arguing with you Patty, I just want out"

Patty-"If you walk out of that door , don't think you'll be coming back. If you go our marriage is over"

Graham-" See Patty and this is EXACTLY why I'm going" He was starting to get angry. " It's always you that makes the rules in this relationship Patty..I can't FUCKIN BREATH around you without needing your permission"

He threw on his jacket and shoved past a sobbing and irate Patty.

Just then Danielle and Angela arrived home. Patty heard the front door open and looked out of her bedroom window. She saw Jordans car speed off and wiped her eyes.

Patty V/O- Oh god the girls are home. What do I say?

Danielle calling out-"MOM, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD WE'RE HOOOOOOOOOME"  
Angela- "Mom can I go to see Jordans band practise tonight"  
Danielle- "MOM, what's for dinner I'm STARVING!"

Both girls were stood at the bottom of the stairs , both firing questions to a mother who had ignored their demands.  
Graham practically flew down the stairs, Danielle blocked his path by flying into his arms.

Danielle- "Daddy! I missed you daddy" She clung on to Grahams leg. She looked up into her fathers face and then noticed the bag he had on his shoulder. She let go of him and looked up into his moist eyes in confusion.

Danielle-"Daddy? What's up? Where are you going?"

Graham-" Baby, daddys going to stay with uncle Neal for a little while"

Angela had stood back watching from afar. She knew that Graham was leaving them just by looking at his expression.  
Her lower lip wobbled and she tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. Biting her lower lip in an attempt to control her emotions.

Angela-"You're not coming back are you?" she asked quietly.  
Graham-"I can't answer that right now sweetheart. Just know that I love you and Danielle and I'm sorry"

Danielle not quite getting the understanding of what was happening jumped up and down excitedly- "Can I come with you Daddy? I love Uncle Neal he's so funny!"

Graham felt his heart explode. Looking at the face of his youngest he pulled her into a big hug, burying his guilty face in her long blonde hair.

Graham-"Not today baby, maybe at the weekend"

Angela-"So GO then, leave us. we'll be ok we'll have to be"

Angela started crying. Graham walked towards her and attempted to hug her. Angela pushed him violently away and ran upstairs to find her mother.

Graham cried up at her- "Angela I'm sorry. I'll um ring you soon"

Danielle was also crying, she held fast onto Grahams leg in the hope that it would stop him from going. Danielle sobbing her heart out and begging-"Daddy don't leave us, please stay"

Graham prized Danielle off of his leg and headed for the front door. He felt sick but he carried on walking out, ignorant to the sounds of his youngest daughters world collapsing. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The Chase House

Patty was lying on her bed, she was out of tears and tired beyond belief. Angela had taken on the role of Mom. She had given Danielle her dinner and made sure that Danielle was as ok as she could have been given the circumstances.

Angela gently knocked on her mothers bedroom door.

Angela-"Mom? Mom, can I get you anything"  
Patty-"You can give me a hug, that's what I need right now"

Angela crawled onto her mothers bed and wrapped her arms around her mother as tightly as they could go.Patty-"I've phoned Camille, she'll be over in a bit. I'd like you and Danielle to stay with her for a couple of days. Just until I pull myself together. Your grandmother has insisted that I stay with her for a while and the more I think about it the more it seems appealing right now"

Angela- "If that's what you want , I have no problem with that really. It's best that I continue with school and stuff anyway I guess. What if Danielle wants to stay with you?"

Patty-"Then she can come with me. I don't want to cause her any more upset. If she truly isn't happy with the idea of staying with Camille then of course she'll come with me"

Angela gave her mum a reassuring squeeze on her arm. She wanted to show her that she could indeed be mature about things. The last thing she wanted her mum to see was her eldest daughter falling apart at the seams.

Angela-"I'll go and pack some things, I'll also let Danielle know what is happening"

Patty-"Thank you Angela."

Angela-"Mom, you have NOTHING to apologise for. Dad is the one who's screwed up NOT you"

Angela went into her bedroom and started packing, she didn't know exactly how long she'd be staying with Camille so she packed a couple of weeks worth of clothing.

Angela V/O- Is this really..like happening? I thought my parents were indestructible and now I find that they have like..Flaws or something. I can't believe my dad has done this to us.Do all men get bored after a while. Is this what will happen with Jordan and I one day?God I need him right now, I need his arms around me. I need him to tell me that everything is gonna be ok even if it's not, I'll believe it if it came from him.

The doorbell rang and Danielle raced to answer it. Angela was just leaving her room when she heard Camilles soft voice-

Camille-"Oh Danielle sweetie, c'mon give auntie Camille a hug. Everything will be ok. You hearing me, EVERYTHING will be ok?"

Danielle shrugs sadly-"I'll be ok." Shouts up to her mother-"MOM CAMILLE IS HERE!"

Patty rushes down the stairs and falls into her best friends arms. Her tears start again and Camille is rubbing her back gently , whispering words of comfort to her.

Patty-"Oh Camille, thanks for taking the girls on for me. I don't know what I would have done without you"  
Camille-"Don't talk nonsense, I'll always be here for you. I want you to ring me as soon as you arrive at your mothers ok"  
Patty -" Of course I will. I'll ring you every night"

Danielle- "Can't I come to Grandmas with you mom"  
Patty-"You're sure you don't want to stay with Camille?"  
Danielle looks at Camille with pure sincerety and respect and replies "No offence, but I think I'm actually needed with my mum"

Camille- raises her eyebrows in mock seriousness " Well young lady, I am actually inclined to agree with you there"

Patty-"Ok Danielle, do you have a bag packed"  
Danielle-"I sure do, are we going to grandmas now"  
Patty-"yes sweetheart we are. Angela, give me a hug. I'll ring you as soon as I arrive at grandmas"

Angela hugged her mother, stood on her tiptoes to reach Pattys cheek and kissed her.

Angela-" I love you Mom"  
Patty-"And I love you so much Angela. I'm sorry for all of this"  
Danielle-"Wait, what about daddy? Won't he wonder where we've gone?"

Danielle was starting to look panic stricken so Patty had to choose her words very carefully. It took a lot for her to be civil about Graham at this point in time.

Patty-"Honey, daddy knows where we'll be. He'll call you at the weekend. Don't worry, you'll speak to him I promise"

Angela rushed Danielle along and helped her get her bags in Pattys car. When the girls were out of earshot Camille and Patty discussed Graham.

Camille-" I KNEW there was something odd about that Hallie lady"  
Patty-"Oh Camille, what do I do"  
Camille-" You stay strong and you prove to that bastard that you don't need him. I know you love him Patty, but don't let him just crawl back if that's what he decides. You have to do things on your terms from now on. He can't just decide when he wants you back."

Patty sighed and looked lost in thoughts- "IF he decides to come back that is.."

Camille-"Well I better get Angela back home. Sharon is desperate to see her and I think it'll be good for Angela to spend time with her."

Patty-"I love you Camille, I really do"  
Camille-"I know you do Pattycakes, I know you do"

Angela was leaning into Pattys car window, she was saying goodbye to Danielle.

Angela- "See you in a few days then squirt"  
Danielle- "Whatever an-ge-la and quit calling me squirt it bugs me"

Angela laughed at her sisters annoyance and kissed her on the cheek.

Angela-"Take care of mom and I'll see you soon. Be good"Danielle-"I'm not the delinquent teenager here Angela, that's YOUR job"  
Angela laughing-" I'm not quite the delinquent you think I am Danielle"  
Danielle- "Angela"  
Angela-"yea?"  
Danielle-" Daddy WILL come back wont he?"  
Angela sighed- "I honestly can't answer that Danielle, what I can promise you is that you and I will always stick together"

Patty watched this exchange between her girls as she headed for her car. She held back the tears and gave Angela a hug.

Patty-"I'll ring you soon. Take care and be good Angela"  
Angela- "I'm always good. Don't worry about me mom I'm a big girl now"  
Patty-"I know you are Angela. This is a lot to deal with though I can't help but worry about you"  
Angela kissed her mother. "I'll be fine. Just look after yourself. Love you"

Patty took one last look at her daughter as she got in her car.  
Patty-"Love you to sweetheart. See you in a few days"

Patty backed out of her drive. She saw Camille stand behind Angela and envelop her in her arms. She smiled, comforted in the fact that she knew Camille wouldn't let any harm come to her. As they drove off , Camille turned Angela towards her and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Camille- "Right then Ang, let's get you home. Sharons itching to see you"

Angela slumped into the back seat of Camilles car. She was exhausted and before she knew it she had cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

The Loft.

Shane, Jordan and the rest of their band were once again arguing on how they should sound.

Shane-"For fucks sake Ben, can you like try and play a decent note on that piece of shit you call a guitar?"

Ben loved his bass guitar, more than he loved anything. He was getting pissed at Shane for constantly ragging on him.

Ben-"In a minute man I'm telling ya, I'm gonna grab that fucking drum set of yours and smash the fuckin thing up"

Jordan was getting increasingly frustrated with these arguments. He could be doing better things with his time than listening to his band mates run each other down. He could be in Angelas embrace.

Jordan-"ENOUGH already guys, we've made it through two songs can we at least get this one down right?"

Ben-"Fuck this Jordan , I'm done for tonight. Quit being pissed off just 'cos your girl hasn't shown up yet"  
Jordan-"I'm not bothered about that Ben, we kept it loose ok? I knew there was a possibility that she couldn't like be here. What's fuckin me off is the fact we have a show on Thursday if you guys failed to remember, and we sound awful"  
Shane-"Don't worry bro, we still have like 2 days left. We'll be ok. Chill out"

Jordan V/O- I am bothered about Angela not being here. I've tried ringing her house like 5 times already and there's been no answer. I hope she's ok.

Ben-"Anyway guys I'm out of here. I gotta go pick up Tracy. We're off to see a movie, some sloppy shit I think. Not that I'll be watching it, I'll be to busy trying to get a fuck"

Shane- "You won't have to ry from what I heard about her dude, she's gnarly"  
Ben-"Aw what's up Shane? Jealous much? Getting bored with your right hand are ya?"

Shane laughs-"Fuck you buddy, at least with my hand I know I'm gonna come without contracting a disease!"

Ben and Shane start wrestling playfully. Jordan rolls his eyes and perches on a stool. He picks up his guitar and starts playing.  
He had written another song for Angela. This is one he'd never think of playing to an audience. It was intended for an audience of just one girl. His Angela.

He starts singing softly, every emotion he's ever felt about Angela comes pouring out..

" She shines, in a world full of ugliness.  
She matters, when everything is meaningless.  
Fragile she doesn't see her beauty, she tries to run away Sometimes it's just that nothing seems worth saving I can't watch her slip away

I wont let you fall apart, i wont let you fall apart I wont let you fall apart, I wont let you fall apart

She reads the minds of all the people as they pass her by Hoping someone could see. If I could fix myself I'd- But it's too late for me..

I wont let you fall apart

We'll find a perfect place to go where we can run and hide I'll build a wall where we can keep them on the other side But they keep waiting , and picking and picking.."

Jordans song was interrupted by Ben and Shane swaying with lighters in the air.As serious as his song for Angela was, he couldn't help but laugh at the two guys dancing as if in a trance in front of him.

Jordan- "Knock it off you dicks"  
Ben-"aw Catalano has it bad man"  
Shane-"That was a pretty awesome song dude, really"  
Jordan embarrassed-"yea, I like it"

Shane- "So Catalano, I'm kinda hungry. Wanna go get a pizza"  
Jordan-"Only if I get to choose the topping this time"  
Ben-"Ok I'll leave you two girls to your date. I'm gonna go get me some pussy"  
Jordan laughs and can't help himself with his next line-"You go do that Ben, give your mum our regards"

Shane falls to the ground in hysterics. Ben just looks stunned at the audacity of Catalano.

Ben-"Dude don't disrespect my mum. Anyone else bro, and they'd be dead..but you? Take this as a warning. Next time I wont be laughing"

Jordan smirks- "Take it easy man , I was just playing. Give Tracy our regards"  
Ben still unsure and in shock about the blatant disrespect Jordan showed his mother mumbles a quick goodbye and leaves the loft.

Shane-"Catalano, that was off man. You are so wrong sometimes"  
Jordan laughs- "Made you piss yourself though didn't it? Did you see the look on Bens face? Fuckin priceless man, priceless!"

Shane headed to the fridge and got out two beers, he threw one to Jordan and opened one for himself. They stood in silence gulping their beers.

Shane-"OK I need to eat like now. I'm hungry dude"  
Jordan-"Cool let's go. Let me just try ringing Angela once more ok"  
Shane sighed- "Make it quick Catalano, I'm wasting away here dude"

Jordan picked up the phone, he dialled Angelas number. The phone kept ringing and after 5 minutes of waiting in hope , Jordan hung up.

Shane-"Yo CATALANO! Food man, c'mon"  
Jordan was pre-occupied, he was getting seriously worried about Angela.

Jordan V/O- Where the fuck can she be?

Song is 'The Fragile' By Nine Inch Nails.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Pizza place

Sharon and Angela are sitting in a corner by the window. They have a pizza in front of them that neither have touched instead they had drained a few glasses of coke. Sharon was holding Angelas hand and listening to all that Angela had to say regarding what happened between her parents.

Sharon-"Oh my god Angela, I'm so sorry that's awful"  
Angela-"and now my mom is in bits and I don't know how to help her"  
Sharon-"Angela you'll all get through this. You have always had me to rely on and I'll continue helping you in whatever way I can. So If you wanna rant rant, if you wanna cry then cry, If you wanna talk i'll listen and if you just want silence I'll TRY and be quiet"

Angela laughed at Sharons last sentence. No matter how good a friend Sharon was Angela knew she wouldn't be able to remain quiet. It just wasn't in Sharons nature.

Sharon-"Are you going to try and eat some of this Pizza? You haven't eaten a thing for hours"  
Angela-"Sharon I can't like eat. Not now. I'm fine"

Sharon didn't want to push Angela any further, she started nibbling on a bread stick absent mindedly looking around the busy restaurant.

Shane-"One large meat feast, 2 glasses of pepsi and 3 sides of garlic bread please"Pizza guy- "ok guys take a seat and you're order will be with you shortly"  
Jordan-"Hold up, I haven't ordered yet"  
Stunned the pizza guy looked at the both of them-"That last order was just for you?" nodding towards Shane.

Shane slightly bemused by the pizza guys reaction-" Yea so, I'm like starving"  
Pizza guy- "Ok then sir, what will you be having"  
Jordan-"Same as him, but without mushrooms"  
Pizza guy- "Ok go find a seat if you can and i'll be right over with your orders"

Shane scoured the restaurant looking for an available table, they all seemed full.  
The screech of a car drew his attention to the window, it was then that Shane saw Sharon and Angela.

Shane-"Hey Catalano, you were worried about Angela right"  
Jordan-"Yea I am, why what's up"  
Shane-"Nothing man, look she's sitting right there. With that big tittied chick..Sharon is it?"

Jordan felt his stomach tie into knots, Whenever he saw Angela it gave him butterflies.A broad smile spread across his face, half relief that Angela was ok and half joy.

Jordan-"C'mon Shane lets go. Oh yea don't call Sharon big tits, I don't think she'd appreciate it somehow"  
Shane-"Dude give me some credit, I know how to act around the ladies"  
Jordan laughed at his best friend and replied- "Which is why you're so friendly with your hand right?"

Shane was stumped. What was his friends infatuation with the amount of times he jerked off in a day. Didn't all guys spend most of their time doing that?

Angela blew her nose in a napkin, as she looked up she saw Jordan standing over her. He had a goofy grin, kind of like a kid waiting for his favourite auntie to give him candy.

Angela-"Jordan! What are you doing here"  
Jordan bent down and gave her a lingering kiss, not removing his gaze from her lips he replied- "Eating"

Angela moved along the table so Jordan could take his place at her side. Shane had no other option than to sit next to Sharon.

Shane-"Cherski right"  
Sharon-"Bingo, how ya doing"  
Shane-"Starving man, wasting away" He grabbed a breadstick which was the other side of Sharon meaning he had to lean across her to get to them. His elbow grazed her breasts and Shane felt himself glow the same colour of crimson as Angelas hair.  
Shane-"Oh erm..sorry. They just kinda like, got in my way. No offence"

Jordan kicked Shane under the table and part smirked part scowled at his friend.  
Sharon wasn't impressed.

Sharon- "Yes I have big breasts, get over it. I've had to"  
Shane-"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to it was an accident. Can we like eat?"

To distract everyones gaze from his embarrassment Shane started calling for his Pizza, therefore embarrassing himself further.  
He looked at Sharon and smiled. Sharon rolled her eyes at him.

Jordan held fast to Angelas hand. He could she that she had been crying a lot.

Jordan V/O- What have I done? wait ..Have I done anything? Why is she so upset I can't bare to see her hurting

Jordan-"Angela,what's happened? Your eyes are all puffy in a cute kind of way." He squeezed Angelas hand.  
Angela- "My dad has left my mum. It's been a long night and I've talked and talked about this til I cant talk anymore. I'm talked out Jordan. Can we just eat and talk about normal things?"

Jordan felt hurt that Angela couldn't share what had fully happened with him. He should have been the first person she turned to in times like this. He was also in shock that a solid family like Angelas could seem to crumble as it did.

Jordan-"Babe, it's cool. We don't have to talk or whatever."

Angela looked at Jordan. She put her hand to his face and then stroked the hair on the back of his head. So soft, so safe , so comforting.

Anglea still stroking Jordans hair- "How did practise go"  
Jordan took Angelas hand and pressed his lips to it. He marvelled at how delicate her fingers were and kissed each one.  
Jordan-" Mmmm it was ok, kinda sucked but we're getting there slowly"

Shanes pizza arrived. He ate with abandon and no thought for manners or the people around him.  
Shane with his mouth full of pizza-" This pizza rules, man I'm SO hungry"  
Sharon-"You eat like a pig"  
Shane-"Like it huh?" and winked at Sharon Sharon took a long swig of her coke.

Sharon-So Jordan, Angelas staying at mine for a few days. You want my number so you can like call her"  
Jordan- "Um, I dont like usually call a lot so I guess not"  
Shane nearly choked on his pizza on hearing that. Not only had Jordan wasted half of band practise trying to call Angela he was now denying ever knowing what a phone was for!

Jordan saw this and once again kicked Shane under the table.  
Shane spat his food everywhere from the impact of Jordans foot.

Shane-"Easy man, Jesus you trying to kill me or what?"

Sharon and Angela looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

Jordan-"So Cherski, can I kidnap Angela for a coupke of hours after we finsish this food or what"Sharon rather put out-"Wait- what will I do for those two hours"  
Jordan looked over at Shane who had almost finished his pizza and was eyeing Sharons food.  
Jordan-"You can stay with Shane, he doesn't bite"  
Sharon-"I don't know man, we have to like stay together"  
Angela- "Sharon, I'll be back in time to get back to your house. I just want to be on my own with Jordan for a bit. You understand right?"

Sharon sighed and nodded her head.

Sharon V/O- I understand all right, 3rd wheel being set up with imbecile number 2, looking over at Shane. Though he is kinda cute..In a slobby kind of way...

Jordan and Angela were feeding each other their pizzas. Shane and Sharon couldn't help but look at them in morbid fascination.  
Sharon-"Funny how she's suddenly got her appetite back"  
Shane-"I've always got an appetite"

They smiled at each other awkwardly, and continued watching the Angela and Jordan show.

After they had eaten Jordan and Angela then proceeded to make out passionately .

Sharon-"You guys are gross, can't you like do that somewhere else"  
Shane-"Yea you guys are putting me off Sharons pizza"

Jordan-"Ok lets get out of here Angela. I know a place"  
Angela-"Ok lets go, I could do with some fresh air"

Angela and Jordan stood up, they said they're goodbyes to a worried Shane and Sharon and left.

Shane looked at Sharons breasts before he looked at her face.  
Shane" so um..what do we do now?"


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews so far , I'm glad you are enjoying my story_.

Chapter 12

As Jordan and Angela left the restaurant, Shane and Sharon couldn't help but wonder what they would do to pass the time until their friends returned. Shane glanced at Sharon and smiled nervously. "so Sharon. Do you like wanna go see a movie or something?". Sharon looked from her empty coke glass to Shane's face "Um, I dunno. What kind of movie's do you like"He looked thoughtful, he didn't want to really tell her he was into scary flicks and Japanese animation as she may not be impressed. "Let's see" He replied. "I'm easy, I'll watch whatever"

"well..I've been kinda wanting to see Natural Born Killers for a while, Kyle was supposed to take me but we never got round to it"

"Awesome choice!" He smiled "Cool, we can go see that then. It'll give us time 'til those two come back" He had been dying to see that film and was impressed that Sharon seemed on his wavelength.

Sharon looked at her watch. "They usually show them every hour or so, if we leave now we may catch the next viewing". She stood up and put her coat on.  
As Sharon was getting ready to leave, Shane noticed the jar of bread sticks, he giggled to himself and lowered his head, covering his face with his arms.

Sharon saw Shane do this and asked "Hey, you ok?" Shane looked up at her, he had one bread stick protruding from each nostril.  
"Ewww!" Laughed Sharon. "Sorry It just had to be done" Laughed Shane. He then removed the bread sticks from his nostrils and then started nibbling on one of them.

Sharon screwed up her nose." You are one sick puppy , you know that right?". Shane laughed off her comment and shrugged. "Yea..so I'm told"

Shane paid the bill for the pizzas and they left for the cinema.

Jordan was driving aimlessly around the streets of Three Rivers. He was trying to think of a nice place he could take Angela to where they could be alone. Angela was looking out of the window watching the passers by, just then she noticed a familiar face. "Jordan!!" She cried "STOP THE CAR!".

Jordan immediately pulled over and Angela got out. She started running towards a woman who was a few yards ahead of her.

"Hallie wait!" She caught up to where Hallie stood and grabbed her shoulder. Hallie spun round only to be faced by an angry and red faced teenager. It took a few seconds to sink in on who exactly stood before her. Slowly, recognition of the young girl kicked in.  
"Angela?" She asked. A little confused but mainly nervous.

"Do you like even KNOW what you have done to my family? Do you like even FUCKING CARE?" Angela was once again sobbing. She didn't mean to be so rude to an adult but this woman had all but torn her family apart.

Shocked at the foul words that spouted from Angelas mouth, Hallie started to back away.  
"I..I..I'm sorry Angela, I haven't done anything. I don't know what you think I've done but I don't know what you're talking about"

Jordan got out of Red and started running towards Angela. "Angela dammit..wait". He caught up with her and grabbed her hand. Angela was mad, she pulled her hand out of Jordan's grip and pointed at Hallie.  
"Do you know who this woman is Jordan? SHE is the woman my dad has left his family for"

Jordan looked to the floor, he wanted it to swallow him whole "Oh..um..Shit"Hallie was stunned. She didn't know Graham would actually leave his wife for her. She asked Graham to think long and hard, NOT make rash decisions."Angela, I didn't know that he'd left you guys. I don't know what to say.. I really don't"

Jordan was getting nervous. He didn't like confrontations he preferred to walk away rather than deal with an actual problem. The only time he had really fought for something was when he wanted Angela's forgiveness.

"Hey Ang, she's like not worth this, lets just leave like..um.. now". Angela ignored Jordan's pleas.

"Well you know now don't you Hallie! If he chooses you over us ,then you can tell him he's lost a daughter. You can tell him from me that I NEVER want to see his face again and that I'll NEVER forgive him as long as he lives"

"Now wait a minute Angela, just stop right there". Hallie was getting agitated with Angela's presumptions and shouting. "Your father has not called me at all, I've not seen him since this morning. If I did see him I certainly wouldn't give him your message. He loves you, he wouldn't intentionally hurt you and he DOESN'T deserve your hate. Graham is a good man."

Angela started crying. She loved her father and he did intentionally hurt her by making the choice to walk out of their home. With her voice strained she whispered "Put yourself in my mom's shoes... You wouldn't think he was such a great man had he done this to you"

Hallie felt a lump rise in her throat. She looked at Angela with pleading eyes . "I'm sorry"  
Angela let out a short bitter laugh "Ha..yea. funny how everyone keeps saying that word today".

She turned away from Hallie and started walking slowly back to Jordan's car. Jordan put his arm around her shoulders and held her tight. Angela felt the warmth of his arm wrapped protectively over her shoulder and buried her head in his neck.  
"Angela..I'm not going anywhere" He didn't know what else to say.  
Angela looked up into his eyes and sadly smiled "You're the only good thing I have in my life right now"

They get into his car and just sat there holding hands..

Hallie watched Angela walk away from her. She felt sick with guilt and embarrassed that she had been portrayed at the Scarlett woman. As Angela and Jordan got into his car, Hallie turned in the opposite direction and started walking as fast as she could. As she rounded the corner she took out her cellphone and dialled a number.

"Graham, it's me. I need to see you"  
Listens to his answer and shakes her head "No, not tomorrow.. NOW" She hung up on him and headed for her apartment.

Jordan had driven Angela to a quiet spot on top of the hill that over-looked Three Rivers. They could see the whole town lit up and it looked amazing.Angela looked out at all the lights and sighed "This place is beautiful at night" Jordan nodded in agreement "Yea I come here a lot"  
Angela looked at him and with curiosity in her voice asked "Alone or with girls?" Jordan smiled and answered "Mainly alone, some girls have been here with me, I won't lie to you"

Angela didn't want to think about Jordan's past and she wished she hadn't asked him that. Of course he had come here before, he was far more experienced than her and what mattered now was their future together, not his history.

"God what a day! I just want to forget it's happened Jordan". Jordan looked at her with concern, he brushed his fingers across her cheek and cupped her face in his hands. He whispered in a deliberate,husky tone "Want me to help you forget?"

Angela grinned at him and gently pulled his lips to hers. They kissed deeply. Jordan ran his tongue over Angela's lower lip he gently pulled at it with his teeth. Angela gasped in mock pain.  
Jordan stopped what he was doing " I didn't like hurt you did I?" Angela smiled and pulled his mouth back to hers. Jordan lowered his mouth and starting kissing her neck.  
Angela let her head fall back against the headrest so Jordan would have full reign over her entire neck. It felt amazing, Angela had butterflies. The same shocks ran through her body that she had felt that night in the loft.  
Jordan had started breathing heavily, he was hard again.

Jordan wanted to be inside her so bad. He wanted to teach her so much but knew he needed to go at her pace. He'd been dreaming of having sex with Angela for months. He knew he would feel different and that it wouldn't be like the previous times he'd fucked other girls. He didn't care about his previous conquests, all he cared about was his own satisfaction and pleasure. Angela was different He wanted to please her, show her how much she meant to him. He wanted to make love to her.

Jordan was still kissing Angela's neck, she didn't want the butterflies to end and she felt her body scream for more. Every fibre in her being wanted to feel his touch. A warm sensation washed over her, she moaned and put Jordan's hand under her shirt.  
Jordan didn't need any more encouragement, he let his hand slide over Angela's bra and felt the soft mounds of her breasts.

Angela pushed Jordan away from her neck, he still had his hand on her right breast. Without saying a word she hoisted her shirt over her head. Goosebumps crawled over her skin as it was exposed to the chill of the night air.

Jordan's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Angela Chase in her bra, wanting him to feel her up! Suddenly Jordan felt a familiar warm sensation in his boxer shorts.He pushed Angela away in embarrassment. Angela looked confused, this was the second time Jordan had stopped her from going further. "What? What's wrong with me, don't you like want me any more or what?" She was hurt and put her shirt back on, mortified that she had been rejected.

"Jordan? answer me.." Jordan looked at Angela and sat up straight. He lowered his head onto the steering wheel."Ok.." he replied. "promise me you won't like.. laugh..please?" Angela totally confused and exasperated "I won't! just tell me what you expect from me. one minute you pressure me, now you are the one backing off"

With his head still bowed Jordan sighed heavily. "I want you so bad, like so bad..that I just came already"

Angela put her hands to her mouth and tried not to laugh, Jordan looked up at her and smirked. Yea it was embarrassing, but he had to admit it was funny.

Angela started to laugh hard, Jordan joined her laughing at his mis-fortune. "Ironic huh?" he smiled shaking his head.

"Jordan Catalano you have made what was a shitty day the funniest day THANK YOU!!" She flung her arms around his neck and planted a huge kiss on his cheek.

Jordan smiled and stroked her hair. "I'm glad I made you happy". They kissed and both looked over to the view of the city.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sharon and Shane had just finished watching the film. As they left the cinema they were discussing the film.

"I loved Robert Downey Jnrs' character " gushed Sharon "He's an awesome actor". Shane had his hand at the bottom of a huge bucket of popcorn he was determined to finish eating it all.

"Yea fuckin great movie! The prison scene with Mallory ruled. That bitch is hot!" Shane shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Sharon looked on in wonder at Shane, she had never known a guy to eat as much as him.

"I had a really great time tonight Shane, thanks for coming with me" She rested her hand on his shoulder tentatively.

"No worries Sharon" he replied. "I had a great time too". He looked as if he were about to ask her something but appeared to change his mind.

"We better get back to the pizza place, Angela will be wondering where we got to". Sharon started walking a little faster Shane was following behind her. Just then some-one pushed into her.

"Ouch!! watch it man, that really hur- Kyle!!"Sharon was face to face with her ex-boyfriend.

Kyle glared at Sharon, he didn't even apologize for knocking into her.

Kyle grabbed Sharon's arm "Sharon we need to talk now". Sharon winced in pain, Kyle was holding her arm a little too tightly for her liking "Kyle get off my arm now, you're hurting me..let me go!"

Kyle tried to drag her off with him. "Not until we sort things out"

Shane frowned and walked up to Sharon's side. In a calm voice he spoke to Kyle " Hey man, she said let her go. What's your deal man?"

Kyle looked at Shane and sneered "Fuck off man, this has nothing to do with you"

Sharon struggled out of Kyles grip, she rubbed her arm and then shouted "Kyle it's OVER, I'm not telling you again STAY AWAY from me!"

Kyle was starting to become angry "So what? You're going with this guy now huh? Sharon you're such a fuckin' slut, I only stayed with you 'cos you put out"

"Hey back off man, just deal with the fact you're dumped and get over it already" Shane was tired of being calm. He'd had a nice evening with Sharon and didn't want to see it ruined by some jock who couldn't handle a rejection.

Sharon could see Kyle was getting angrier, she tried to calm the situation. "Kyle I'll ring you tomorrow and we'll talk ok?"

Kyle was glaring at Shane. Shane didn't rise to it, he looked through Kyle as if he wasn't there.

Kyle walked over to Shane, they were face to face merely inches away from one-another. Kyle leant in towards Shane so their noses were almost touching.

"Hey retard, stay the fuck away from Sharon. It's none of your business what happens between us and me and her are FAR from finished. Got it?"

Shane smirked at Kyle and raised one eyebrow as he spoke to him "Is that a threat?"

Kyle frowned, confused at Shane' s reaction, before he had time to realise what had happened, he was on the floor with blood oozing from his nose. Shane had head-butted him.

"Fuck! You've broken my fuckin nose man! What are you some kind of psycho?" Kyle's face was twisted in agony.

Sharon screamed and ran to help Kyle off of the ground. "Shane get out of here now. I can't believe you've like done this to him.."

Shane scowled "he fuckin called you a slut, he hurt you Sharon and now you defend him?" Shane shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't get you, I was sticking up for you".

Sharon grabbed some tissues out of her purse and handed them to a disgruntled Kyle. He held them fast to his nose to prevent further bleeding onto the cracked concrete.

"I suggest you get out of here right now, before Kyle decides to call the cops" Sharon looked up at Shane with tears in her eyes.."I mean it Shane, go now"

Shane took one last look at Kyle on the ground. " If I hear you putting that girl down again man, I'll be coming after you"

Kyle looked smugly at Shane "Who is she telling to back off now man?" and smirked triumphantly.

Shane looked at Sharon and bowed his head, before he turned away he said "Laters Cherski, I had a good night"

He turned away from them and walked off towards the pizza restaurant, leaving Kyle and Sharon behind.

Sharon watched him leave. She saw the sadness in his face. He truly was a nice guy. Why did she choose to stay with Kyle?

She helped Kyle to his feet. "You won't like ..call the cops will you Kyle?"

Kyle smiled realising he could use this to his advantage "No, no I won't be calling no cops Sharon. So long as you get back with me"

Sharon felt trapped. She didn't want to see Shane get into trouble so she had no choice but to agree to his terms.

Shane stood on the corner of the street outside of the Pizza restaurant. "C'mon Catalano, where the fuck are you man?"

It was getting cold and he was miserable. He'd had a great time with Sharon and really felt as though they had connected.

He sighed and sat down on the curb putting his head in his hands. He'd also lost his appetite which was very rare for him.

A Red Plymouth pulled up outside of the restaurant. Catalano rolled down his window. " Hey Shane, where's Cherski?"

Shane smiled half heartedly at his friend and shrugged. "She got back with that dick Kyle".

Angela leant across Jordan's lap , surprised at what she was hearing "She what?!!" Shane gave her a look to confirm that what he was saying was true. Angela just rolled her eyes in disgust. "She doesn't want to be with him, why on earth would she get back with him now?"

Shane just stood there looking at his feet. " I dunno dude, what can I say? She's a chick..you're all too complicated"

Jordan could see that Shane was clearly upset. He'd grill Shane for details later when they'd be alone. "Hey man, need a ride home?"

Shane looked at Jordan and shook his head. "It's ok bro, I'll walk back. Meet me at mine when you've taken Angela home. You'll find Sharon at the cinema"

Jordan did that guy handshake thing with Shane that they do. "Ok man, I'll be round yours in about an hour, catch ya soon"

Shane waved goodbye to Angela and Jordan as they drove off to get Sharon. He started the long walk back to his house, kicking an empty beer can as he went.

Sharon was waiting outside the cinema. Kyle had left her alone on the promise that she'd spend tomorrow night with him. She had been crying and her nose was running. She was all out of tissues as she had given them to Kyle for his bleeding nose.

Jordan pulled up in his car. He looked at Sharon's tear-stained , snotty face and glanced over at Angela.

"This is your friend babe, you'll have to deal with this..it's girlie and not my thing" He whispered. Angela got out of the car and gave her best friend a hug.

Sharon held on to Angela and wailed "I've done something really really dumb Angela"

Angela comforted her friend as best she could. "It's ok, we'll go back to yours and you can tell me everything"

Angela helped Sharon get into the back seat of Jordan's car. She then got into the passenger seat next to him.

"Right I guess I better like, get you guy's home" He looked into his rear-view mirror and looked at Sharon. She was still sobbing.

He looked over at Angela who was biting her lower lip and smiling seductively. She looked really sexy and she knew what effect she was having on him. She gently slapped his arm and said " eyes on the road ahead Catalano".

Jordan smirked and started his engine. He thought back to Shane and wanted to find out what the hell had happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jordan arrived at Shane's house a little over an hour later. The front door was left open so he let himself in.

Shane was slouched on his sofa watching MTV.

"Hey Catalano, you got the girls home safely?"

Jordan took his eyes off of the Madonna video playing and looked at his friend.

"Yea they're safe, Sharon was like bawling her eyes out man, it was..weird"

Shane sat up straight when he heard Sharon's name mentioned. "Yea? What she say?"

"Nothing man" Jordan replied. "She like wasn't happy that much I saw"

Shane sighed, he knew by the look on Sharon's face that the dick of a jock disgusted her. "So she's back with that Kyle dude. He's such a fuckin moron. I don't know what she sees in him man I really don't"

Jordan furrowed his brow and looked at Shane.

"You like her don't ya man. Admit it, you like her".

Shane shook his head as if trying to convince himself that he didn't have any feelings for Sharon. "No man, we got on well, she like laughed at my jokes. We had a good time Jordan, I don't know if anything would have gone further man. That Sharon chick is outta my league, she wouldn't look twice at a low-life like me"

Jordan started to get a bit mad at his friends self-loathing. "Shane, quit putting yourself down. You're a decent guy dude"

Shane started laughing at Jordan "Aw, you gay for me Catalano? I'm speechless, I didn't know you like felt that way about me man"

Jordan grabbed a cushion from the sofa and threw it at Shane. Through his laughter he chuckled "Fuck off, If you and I were the last fags on earth I wouldn't go near your anus"

Shane and Jordan were rolling around laughing.

Back at Sharon's house Angela and Sharon were talking in Sharon's bedroom. They were both wearing flannel Pyjamas and eating cookie dough Ice-cream from the carton.

Sharon was telling Angela about what happened between Kyle and Shane.

"So Shane headbutted Kyle oh my god!" Angela would have killed to have witnessed that.

"Yea he did Angela, thing is I know what Kyle is like and I knew that he'd get Shane into deep shit with the cops"

Angela looked at her friend with sympathy and held her hand tight.

"So that's why you agreed to go out with Kyle again. To protect Shane?"

Sharon started swirling her spoon in her ice-cream lost in thoughts about how she may have handled things differently.

"Yup, Shane just stuck up for me and I told him to go. He probably doesn't want to see me again now". She put down her ice-cream and threw herself into her pillows.

"Oh Sharon, you do get yourself into some messes sometimes". Angela jumped onto Sharon and gave her a huge hug.

"Ok Angela Chase, it's you're turn to spill. What happened with you and Jordan?" Sharon sat up hugging her pillow to her chest. She was expecting the usual 'oh we just kissed and talked' story.

Angela smiled and closed her eyes, she was back in the car with Jordan and replaying the whole scene over and over in her minds eye.

"I made him come".

Sharon sat bolt upright in shock practically falling off her bed. "Angela!! Did you guys like do it?"

Angela laughed at Sharon, she couldn't help it. Sharon's eyes wide open in shock and her jaw was dropped wide open.

"No we didn't. I think I would have had he not stopped. Oh Sharon, it just felt so right. I never knew he could make me yearn for him like I did"

Sharon puzzled "So Jordan like stopped you? wow! I never thought I'd hear that. Why did he stop?"

Angela started giggling " I took off my shirt, he had his hands over my breasts and then he came"

Sharon burst out laughing "OH MY GOD he came just by holding your tits! Angela he must have it real bad for you if that's all you need to do to make him shoot his bolt!"

Angela was laughing hard by now,thinking back to the look on Jordan's face. "Sharon you cannot breath a word of this to anyone ok?"

Sharon stifiled her giggles to reassure Angela that she wouldn't say a word "Ok , ok I promise.. it's our secret"

Angela thanked Sharon and climbed into bed. Sharon reached over to her night-stand and switched of the lamp.

"Angela"

"Yea?"

"Do you think that you'll like..have sex with him now?"

Angela didn't hesitate in answering. "Sharon I've never felt so ready"

Sharon smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

"You're about to hit a whole new level in your relationship Ang, you'll love it. Sex is great when it's with someone you love"

Angela closed her eyes , thoughts of her and Jordan filled her mind.

"I can't wait" she smiled.

Hallie Lowenthall sat in her apartment. She had been waiting for two hours for Graham to arrive. After drinking her fourth cup of coffee, she reached for her cellphone and dialled his number. She cleared her throat, ready to give Graham a piece of her mind.

Graham's cellphone rang and rang. Neal looked up from his newspaper and looked at his brother.

"Graham, you gonna answer that any time soon?"

Graham just stared blankly at the phone and mumbled "No"

Neal was beginning to get irritated from the constant ringing of the phone. "Graham what if it's Patty?"

He picked up his phone and looked at the caller id. He threw the phone back down on the table.

"It's not Patty Neal, why the fuck would she want to ring me after the stunt I pulled today?" He rubbed his weary eyes, picked up his phone and switched it off.

"I think I'm going to crash out Neal, I'm kinda beat"

Neal went to his closet and returned with a blanket and pillow for his brother.

"Sofa's all yours buddy. We'll sit down and try and sort this mess out tomorrow ok?"

Graham sighed. "I think this is going to take more than a day to sort out Neal"

He lay down on the sofa and thought of Angela and Danielle. He thought about the heartbreak on Danielle's face and the pure anger in Angela's. He then thought of Patty. The harsh words he had said to her, the very moment her heart shattered and the guilt he felt eating away at him.

His shoulders started to shake and before he knew it he was sobbing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Shane, Jordan, Ben and a couple of other boy's were hanging around outside the boiler room of Liberty High. Jordan was sat on the floor with his back propped against the wall, notebook and pencil in his hand. He was writing down lyrics for some new songs.

Ben was complaining about his lack of sleep and how he never got layed the previous night.

"I spent like 20 bucks on her, the film sucked and the whole night like totally blew"

"Aww Ben, seems that you never got blew as well" laughed Shane.

"She claims she was on the rag and didn't feel like having any fun" whined Ben "it's like she totally loses her sex drive every month, If it isn't a headache it's a fuckin stomach ache"

"I saw Natural Born Killers last night" exclaimed Shane. "I'm gonna buy the soundtrack, fuckin awesome stuff.. Reznor did it"

Ben snapped out of his sulk " Yea Nine Inch Nails man, now THAT'S what we should be sounding like!"

Shane scoffed at Ben's comment "Hey man, we have our own sound.we're like..unique"

"Shit more like" laughed Ben.

"Reznor probably has pussy coming out of his ears" laughed Ben "all we'd get are retard groupies"

Shane laughed and started doing an insane chicken dance "Yea, they'll all be dancing like this in the front row"

Jordan and Ben were laughing at Shane's attempt at dancing, he looked like he was having some kind of seizure.

"I got some more lyrics down for Residue" he said excitedly.

"That's awesome Jordan, now all we gotta do is get our sound right" Ben looked over at Shane , waiting for a reaction of some sort. Shane was shaking his ass by now, with his eyes shut tight humming to a song only he could hear.

Sharon was peering at Shane from behind the girls bathroom door, she was giggling at his dancing. He looked extremely cute acting the clown. She wanted to apologise to him, for the way she treated him last night. She wasn't about to tell him that it was for his own good and that Kyle repulsed her. He didn't need to know that, that was her problem to deal with not Shane's.

She took a deep breath and started walking towards Shane.

Ben looked in her direction and wolf-whistled. "Hey Cherski, nice top you have on there. It's very...flattering" He winked and stared at her cleavage.

Rolling her eyes and glaring at him she replied "Bite me jerk-off". Ben laughed and with a smirk on his face he answered " baby, any time!".

Shane had stopped mid-dance as soon as he heard Ben call out to Sharon. He turned around to see her walking towards him.

Play it cool he thought to himself, play it cool. She looked stunning wearing a simple skirt and tight fitting shirt. She wore a lot of make-up which enhanced her features, but Shane knew she'd be beautiful without it as well.

"Hey Sharon" He smiled. " are you like alright after last night?"

Sharon smiled at his concern, pleased he genuinely seemed to care."I'm fine Shane, I just wanted to say sorry for all the shit that went down. It wasn't your problem but thanks for sticking up for me"

Shane shrugged and looked at the floor, embarrassed. "Hey whatever. You know, I just don't like to see people treated like that"

Sharon started twirling her hair, she always did that when she was nervous. "Well, anyways..I got to get to class"

Shane nodded at her in agreement."See ya around"

Sharon smiled at Shane "Yea, you will. Laters Shane"

Jordan had got to his feet, he was biting his thumb impatiently waiting for Shane and Sharon to finish their conversation. His eyes surveyed the corridor he saw no sign of Angela.

Sharon could see that Jordan was looking for his girlfriend.

"Hey Jordan, Angela came in early, she had to finish the programs for 'Our Town"

Jordan looked relieved knowing that Angela was within building somewhere. "It's cool, I'll see her later"

Sharon stared intently at Jordan. He noticed her watching him and became slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" he was starting to get a little paranoid, Sharon just kept staring. A small , knowing smile spread across her face.

"Nothing Jordan, nothing at all"

She stopped smirking and coughed. She didn't want to betray Angela's trust she just couldn't help but wind poor Jordan up.

"Ok guys see you all later"

She turned away from them and headed for her science class. As she walked she turned back when she heard Shane calling out to her...

"Hey Sharon"

"Yea?"

"We got a gig at Lets Bolt on Thursday. It'll be cool if you could like.. make it" He was looking at her full of hope, holding his breath waiting on her answer.

"Well, if Angela's going then I'll be there"

Shane grinned " Cool, see you Thursday then!"

Sharon walked through the door into her science class. She was faced with a class full of students looking at her.

The teacher looked up from his desk and frowned." Well, well, if it isn't Miss Cherski! How kind of you to join us today. Now get a seat you're late!"

Sharon looked around the class for a desk. All were taken except for the one next to Kyle.

Kyle raised his eyebrows at her and mouthed "I've saved you a seat. Sit down"

Sharon reluctantly took her seat next to Kyle. She looked over at him and saw the swelling in his nose, it has also spread to his eyes making them bruised.

"You look awful" She whispered to him.

Kyle had his hands underneath his desk, he reached over to Sharon's thigh and slid his hand along her thigh.

She flinched at his touch and sucked in her breath. "Kyle, we're in class..stop it"

Kyle's hand had reached her panties and he gently started massaging the material with his thumb.

"I've missed you" his words were full of menace.

Sharon grabbed Kyle's hand and brushed it away from her. There was one time that she longed for his touch, now she just felt as if he were violating her.

"I can't make tonight Kyle. I have to do something with Angela..I like promised her"

Kyle sighed "Ok then tomorrow night"

Sharon thought for a few seconds. She didn't want to be alone with Kyle, not at all.

"We can go to Let's bolt! yea..we'll go there"

Kyle nodded slowly "Sure, it's battle of the bands night. We can do that. Then after you can come back to mine"

He looked satisfied with himself, knowing that she wouldn't or couldn't refuse.

Sharon exhaled slowly, releived that she at least had a few hours with Kyle in public. She was actually becoming scared of him now. He had a look in his eye that she'd never seen before and she didn't trust it one bit.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Neal was driving Graham to his mother in-laws house. He had repeatedly told Graham that it was a bad idea but Graham insisted they go.

"Graham, listen to me and listen carefully. Patty needs some time, you said things to her that cut her deep. You can't just visit her guns blazing after walking out on her just yesterday!"

Graham knew that Neal was right but he wanted to try and repair things before Patty had more time to think things through.

"I've got to try Neal, I never slept a wink last night. I've fucked up big-time here and it wasn't supposed to happen like this. I miss my daughters and I miss my wife. What I done was sheer childish stupidity, I realise that now"

Neal shook his head in dismay, he kept his eyes on the road ahead of them. Without looking at his brother he passed him his cellphone.

"I'm pulling over. Whatever you have to say to Patty, you can say on the phone. I'm not driving all that way to see you start world war Three... Call her.."

Graham looked at his younger brother and took the phone. He took a few deep breaths, cleared his throat and dialled Pattys number.

"Patty it's Graham, please don't hang up. Just listen.."

Neal switched off his engine and turned towards Graham. This will be interesting, he thought.

As he was talking into the phone, Graham lay his head back on the seat and closed his eyes.

"I don't know how I can make things right with you, I really don't. What I do want you to know is that I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I get frustrated easily and this whole restaurant business has completely taken over what was truly important.

I don't know why I kissed Hallie, I knew what I was risking as soon as I kissed her Patty, but like a fool I acted on impulse and not my brain.

I don't want to lose you Patty, I don't want to lose the girls or the life we have built. I know you won't come back today but I really want us to talk things through, maybe sit and have a coffee and really talk. Can you do that?"

Neal watched his brother bare his soul. He patted his arm reassuringly as he saw Graham's eyes mist up, full of tears.

"I know I've lost your trust sweetheart, but you have to believe me when I say that I do love you, I've always loved you and I've been a fool"

He wiped his eyes and and listened to what Patty had to say."Ok, I'll meet you tomorrow at Starbucks in Bridge Street 3pm"

He put down his phone and smiled weakly at Neal.

"She's agreed to meet me tomorrow for coffee"

Neal thought that Graham sounded a little too hopeful but remained positive for his brother.

"It's a start Graham..It's a start"

Patty was sitting in her mother's hallway. She looked out towards the backyard and could clearly see Danielle helping her mother with the gardening.

Danielle had done nothing but demand to see her father since they arrived here last night.

Patty looked at her hands and started turning her wedding band around on her finger. She had agreed to meet Graham but wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing.

She thought back to Camille's words on how she shouldn't let him crawl back. She loved Graham so much but how could she trust a man who could betray her like that?

Her mind raced with thoughts on whether Graham had been having an affair since he started those damn cookery classes. She mentally hit herself knowing that it was she who encouraged him to go , he never would have met that woman had she not signed him up to take those classes.

Talking aloud she scolded herself " Calm yourself down Patty. Take each day as it comes"

Jordan hadn't seen Angela all day and he missed her terribly. He needed to see her every-day and hated being away from her for such long periods.

As the bell signalled the end of another school day, he opened his locker. As the door opened a letter fluttered to the floor. He stooped to pick it up , rubbed his eyes and then read it.

Jordan,

I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you today. I've been so busy catching up with stuff for the play that I really haven't had time. I miss you so bad it hurts. I miss the way you hold me and the way you look at me with those beautiful blue eyes of yours. God, work sucks! I should have been with you.

Good luck with your practise tonight, I know you and the guys will do well. I'll see you tomorrow night in time for your big performance. I love you.

Yours always

Angela.xxxx

Jordan read the letter at least a dozen times. He looked around to make sure that nobody could see him and then he sniffed the letter. It smelt of her.

He neatly folded it up and placed it in his inside pocket of his jacket.

Ben saw Jordan heading for the school exit. He ran to catch up with him.

"Catalano! Wait up.." He shouted

Jordan stopped and waited for his friend to catch up to him.

"Hey man, what's up?"

Ben was out of breath, he wasn't used to running as sitting on his ass all day was more his style.

"Man , I need a ride to practise tonight. Is that cool?"

Jordan shrugged and nodded. He was used to giving his friends rides so it was no big deal.

"Sure, I'll take you to yours if you want. Angela's busy and I'm at a loose end"

Ben slapped his hand on Jordan's back.

"Catalano you the man baby, I knew there was a reason why I hung out with you" he grinned at Jordan.

Jordan laughed. "Yea , just call me Catalano cabs!"

They walked out of the school and got in Jordan's car.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Angela and Sharon awoke to the sound of her Scooby - Doo alarm clock.

"SHAGGY I'M SCAAAAAAAAAAAAARED!! SHAGGY I'M SCAAAAAAAAAAAARED!!" Sharon picked it up and switched it off, her eyes still welded shut.

Angela groaned and climbed out of bed. Rubbing her hair she frowned at Sharon.

"You've really got to update that alarm clock Sharon, it's like SO six years ago"

Angela smiled as Sharon pouted at her. "Angela, it's my favourite thing from my childhood. My like only remaining peice of childhood innocence!!"

Angela and Sharon got dressed for school, Angela wanted the day over with quickly , she couldn't wait to go to Lets Bolt later that evening and see her Jordan sing.

Sharon wasn't so enthusiastic. She was looking forward to seeing the band but she dreaded spending the evening with Kyle.

"Sharon, how do you feel about skipping school today?"

Sharon looked surprised "Skip school? why? you never skip school Angela"

"I want something really good to wear for tonight, I want to go to the mall and buy some new clothes. C'mon Sharon live a little will ya?"

Sharon looked into Angela's pleading face and smiled.

"Ok how can I turn down a face like yours? That Catalano boy is a bad influence on you young lady" She playfully scolded.

Angela squealed with excitement "Yay, shopping!"

Both girls laughed and remained in Sharon's bedroom until they knew for sure that Camille had left for work.

"coast is clear" Whispered Sharon "lets go!"

Angela laughed and whispered back "You're mom's out Sharon, why are you whispering?"

They burst into giggles and chased each other down the stairs.

Graham had been sitting in Starbucks for well over two hours. He looked at his watch , it was 5.45pm. He had tried ringing Patty but her cell had been switched off. When he tried ringing his mother in-law, he was received in contempt and told in no uncertain terms what was thought of him.

He had also been told that Patty had left to meet him ages ago.

Graham grew worried. "C'mon Patty, where the hell have you got to?"

Jordan and Shane peered out from behing the curtains. They were shocked at how many people had turned up for this battle of the bands gig.

"I need to shit man, I'm like fuckin really scared man" Shane was bent over and gripping his stomach.

Jordan handed Shane a beer.

"Drink this, it's just nerves dude..you'll be fine"

Shane shook his head frantically "No, no .. man I need to shit"

Jordan laughed and pushed Shane in the direction of the men's room. "Don't take too long man"

Shane gave the beer back to Jordan and ran for the sanctuary of the toilet.

Jordan and Ben started playing pool to calm their nerves. Pool was always a good release for Jordan, it meant his concentration was focused on one thing rather than the usual fifty floating around his head.

Ben was about to take his shot when he saw Angela and Sharon walk in. He completely missed and a ball went flying off the table.

"Fuck me, look at those two!" His eyes were bulging. Jordan looked to where Ben's eye's were and his mouth dropped open.

Angela had re-dyed her hair Crimson Glow. Her make-up was amazing and she was wearing a khaki army style dress/shirt. She had made full use of a wonder-bra and her cleavage was noticeable and she wore 3/4 length black leggings finished off with a chunky pair of boots.

Sharon was wearing a tiny purple mini-skirt with thigh-high boots, she wore a Black tank top and her hair was loose barely covering her shoulders.

Jordan couldn't take his eyes off Angela. He rushed over to her and they kissed passionately. After a few minutes Jordan pulled away from her and looked her over.

"You look absolutely amazing Angela"

Angela smiled shyly and did her hair tuck. "Thanks, I hoped you'd like it"

He placed his hands on her ass and whispered "I love it"

Shane had managed to unintentionally vacate the men's bathroom, he had blocked the toilet and the stench was unbearable.

The staff had no choice but to place an 'Out of Order' sign on the cubicle door.

Shane seemed immune to the foul smell around him and washed his hands wondering why the bathroom was so empty.

As he walked out of the bathroom he was faced with Kyle all over Sharon. Sharon looked really uncomfortable and Shane wondered whether he should intervene again.

Just then a voice boomed over the microphone..

"Please welcome to the stage, a local band named RESIDUE"

The crowd started cheering and Jordan nodded towards Shane and Ben. "there's our cue guys, lets go.."

They took to the stage and nervously looked around. All faces were fixed on them but Jordan fixed his eyes on only one face, Angela's.

"Um, Hey, we're Residue" Jordan took the mic in his hands and his confidence grew.

He looked over at Shane and nodded, Ben started to play..

"This one is for Angela" Jordan stated. And started to sing..

_Ive become impossible_

_Holding on to when_

_When everything seemed to matter more_

_The two of us_

_All used and beaten up_

_Watching fate as it flows down the path we have chose_

_You and me_

_Were in this together now_

_None of them can stop us now_

_We will make it through somehow_

_You and me_

_If the world should break in two_

_Until the very end of me_

_Until the very end of you_

_Awake to the sound as they peel apart the skin_

_They pick and they pull_

_Trying to get their fingers in_

_Well theyve got to kill what we found_

_Well theyve got to hate what they fear_

_Well theyve got to make it go away_

_Well theyve got to make it disappear_

_The farther I fall Im beside you_

_As lost as I get I will find you_

_The deeper the wound Im inside you_

_For ever and ever I am a part of_

_You and me_

_Were in this together now_

_None of them can stop us now_

_We will make it through somehow_

_All that we were is gone we have to hold on_

_When all our hope is gone we have to hold on_

_All that we were is gone but we can hold on_

_You and me_

_Were in this together now_

_None of them can stop us now_

_We will make it through somehow_

_You and me_

_Even after everything_

_Youre the queen and Im the king_

_Nothing else means anything_

Jordan stopped singing only to be greeted by thunderous applause. The crowd were going wild and Jordan looked at Angela to see her crying tears of joy and pride.

"Thanks very much guys" Muttered Jordan into the microphone. He looked back at Shane who was grinning for ear to ear.

Ben was laughing "We nailed it due, we got this in the bag"

They left the stage and Jordan ran into Angela's waiting arms. She kissed him and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"You're all sweaty" she smiled.

"Did you like it?"He asked, eager for her reaction.

"Jordan, you blew me away, you blew us all away"

Jordan held her tight, he was pleased and excited about their performance knowing that somewhere in the crowd a talent scout had seen him play his heart out.

"There's three more bands to go, they'll be another two hours or so. Wanna get out of here for a bit?"

Angela took Jordan's hand in hers, she didn't need asking twice.

"Let's go back to mine"

Jordan looked over at Shane who was sipping a beer talking with Ben.

"Guy's we're gonna shoot off for a bit, be back in time for results"

Shane and Ben nodded and waved goodbye to them. Jordan and Angela left Let's Bolt,

Song is "We're In This Together" By Nine Inch Nails


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kyle was growing impatient with Sharon. She kept making excuses not to leave the club.

"I need to wait for Angela to get back!"

"Sharon she's fuckin left already, let's just go get some fresh air"

"I'm ok here Kyle, It's not that bad..Can't we just stay here?"

Kyle grabbed Sharon's hand. He'd listened to enough excuses and pulled her towards the exit.

Shane looked up from his pool game to see kyle dragging Sharon out of the club. He had been watching them all night, and didn't like to see how Kyle was behaving. He knew what Kyle wanted and wasn't so sure that Sharon wanted the same.

He'd kept his distance all night from them, but now he knew he had to follow. He put down his pool cue and made his excuse to Ben.

"Keep an eye on the game man, I'll be back in a bit. I need to take another dump"

Ben screwed his face up "Gross Shane, you need to eat less, you won't shit so much then!"

Shane turned back to Ben and chuckled "Yea, yea I do.."

He slipped out of the side entrance and into the Car Park.

Kyle had Sharon backed up against a wall. Both his arms blocked her escape. she was trapped.

"You smell so good baby" He drawled.

"Kyle you've been drinking too much, maybe we should get some coffee into you"

Kyle sneered at Sharon and pressed his body into hers.

"I don't need no coffee, I just need you"

He forced his tongue into her mouth. She gagged and tried to push him away.

"Get off me Kyle, now!"

Kyle put one hand over her mouth and held her fast , while his other hand pulled up her skirt.

Sharon started to struggle, scared at what she knew Kyle was trying to do.

Kyle ripped Sharon's panties with his hand and roughly shoved his fingers into her.

Sharon screamed out in pain and bit Kyles hand.

"Ouch!" Screamed Kyle "You'll regret that bitch"

He slapped her round the face and she fell to the floor. Kyle started undoing his belt and knelt over Sharon. Sharon kicked out at Kyle to no prevail, he seemed to be overpowering her.

Shane started running towards Sharon as soon as he saw what Kyle was doing. He grabbed Kyle by his hair and slammed his face into the wall.

"Get the fuck off of her" He was fuming, he was almost crying because he could see the distress and state Sharon was in.

Shane started kicking Kyle in the head, he couldn't stop himself. He wanted this slime to suffer. He could hear Sharon shrieking.

"Shane, get off of him that's enough..Shane stop...Shane!!"

She pulled Shane back as Kyle lay on the ground unconscious. Shane turned to face Sharon. She could see the tears pouring from his face.

"Shane, I'm alright. A little shaken and bruised but I'm ok.."

Shane put his hands on Sharon's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"You sure you're alright? You're not hurt bad or anything are you?"

Sharon leant into Shane and he put his arms round her.

"I'm fine honestly, thanks to you..I don't want to think about what that bastard could have done to me if it hadn't been for you stopping him.." She started sobbing and Shane stroked her hair.

Shane held onto Sharon tighter, she felt so good in his arms and he felt relieved that he had got to her in time.

"Here..you're shaking..put this on" He removed his shirt and put it around Sharon's shoulders.

"Thanks Shane" She said , wiping her nose on his sleeve.

Shane ignored the snot trail left on his sleeve and guided her back to Let's Bolt.

"Let's get you inside, I'll get you a coffee to warm you up"

Sharon let Shane guide her back inside, she put her arm around his lower back , leaning into him for balance.

At Angela's house Jordan was looking around her bedroom.

"Nice room you have here.." He looked towards the bed.."Nice bed too"

Angela had taken off her boots, they had been hurting her feet all night.

She could feel Jordan's gaze and looked up to find him staring at her breasts. Slowly and deliberately she stood over him as he sat on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his head so his face was squashed into her breasts. Jordan didn't hesitate in kissing them. He unbuttoned her dress , taking his time as each button was released. Angela moaned as her dress fell to her feet. She pulled Jordan's head up and smiled seductively. Jordan's eyes were glazed, he looked incredible. She pulled his t-shirt up over his broad shoulders and head. Jordan starting toying with the waistband of Angela's leggings, unsure of how far he could go..

"You can take them down" She whispered. Jordan felt his heart miss a beat as he slowly and carefully pulled her leggings down over her thighs.

Kissing passionately Angela found Jordan's belt with her hands and undid it. She unbuttoned his jeans releasing Jordan's erection.

Jordan looked at Angela standing there in her bra and panties, he wasn't about to come now. He would come inside her this time.

"You are really ready about this aren't you?" He asked her dreamily.

"Yes I am, jordan. I want you to show me all you know"

"Yes maa'm " he replied. He stood up so they were parallel and gently pushed Angela back onto the bed, never once taking his mouth off of hers.

When Angela was lying flat, he kissed her from the neck all the way down to her navel. she moaned in pleasure.

Jordan slid off her panties and buried his head in-between her legs. He licked and flicked his tongue across her clit making her squeal in both delight and shock. She'd never been touched down there before, no other hands had explored her there other than her own.

Jordan was getting harder and harder, at one point he thought he was going to explode. She tasted so sweet, so pure.

He sank his tongue into her open pussy and she cried out his name in complete abandon..

His mouth crept back up to her face and found her lips.

Angela reached for his cock, she had a vague idea what to do because of the tape that Sharon had shown her.

As soon as Jordan felt her grip on him, he shuddered.

He turned his head to the side and reached for a condom out of his wallet. Angela continued masturbating him and nibbling his ear lobe.

Jordan slid on the condom, with one hand. He'd had plenty of practise putting on condoms but for some reason this all felt so new to him.

Angela parted her legs further so Jordan could enter her..

She gasped as they became one, he filled her up and they fit. A small sharp pain shot through her as he started thrusting and she closed her eyes tight.

The pain subsided and waves of pure joy washed over her, wave after wave shot through her body. Jordan was pumping her hard and it felt indescribable.

Jordan came like he had never come before, he cried out her name, pulling her face into his neck.

They lay there in bed, wrapped in each others arms, legs entwined.

"Oh my gosh, I've had sex!" Giggled Angela.

Jordan rolled onto his side, stroking Angela's hair. A huge smile on his face..

"You were perfect, you are perfect..I love you"

Angela gave him a soft kiss on the lips and lay back onto her pillows. Both were silent, both were happy and both knew that their lives would never be the same again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Graham pulled up to his house, he saw the lights on. Patty must be home he thought as he got out of the car.

As he walked up to the front door he noticed Jordan's car outside and smiled to himself. He wasn't a bad kid really, just grossly mis-understood. He was happy that Angela was happy, it's all he ever wanted for her.

He put his key in the door and opened it to hear Angela squealing " DAD! You made us jump"

Angela and Jordan were cuddled up on the sofa, both fully dressed and watching TV. Graham smiled to himself. Angela wouldn't have sex for a long time to come, she was far to determined not to give it up for anyone he thought.

"Hey kid's..Angela, where's your mom?"

Angela frowned and said "With Grandma still...Isn't she?"

Graham looked confused, where the hell was she. It's one thing standing him up but where had she gotten to. He had tried Camilles house but no-one was home..

Graham smiled at his daughter. She seemed really happy and relaxed. "Honey can we talk?"

Angela's expression changed slightly and she answered " No, not yet. we've got to like..go..Jordan is getting the results for his band thing"

She stood up and Jordan followed her lead. "I'll see you later I guess"

She brushed past Graham without a kiss goodbye and went out of the door. Jordan hurridly ran past him and said "Later Mr Chase"

Graham sighed and scratched his head "Later Jordan..Good Luck"

The door closed behind Jordan, he didn't hear what Graham had said.

Graham climbed the stairs, he needed to shower and get a fresh change of clothes. As he walked up the hallway he noticed Angela's bedroom door open. He stopped outside and peered in. Angela was so girlie and so typically teenage. Her room was a mess.

Graham walked in and began to pick up the clothes. Talking to himself he muttered "Angela, make the damn bed when you're asked, it's not difficult"

He coughed and went to straighten her duvet cover. The first thing he noticed were tiny spots of blood on her sheet. He thought that odd, but it didn't prepare him for the sight of a condom wrapper in the middle of the bed...

Angela and Jordan had driven back to Let's Bolt. They were kissing in Red and giggling like lovestruck teenagers.

Jordan stopped kissing Angela as he heard a bunch of guy's talking in the car park..

"This dude needs an ambulance" said a short ,stocky guy. The other guy was helping Kyle to his feet.

"Nah man, he'll be ok..He just needs to go home ..he's wasted"

The short , stocky guy took Kyles arm and led him towards his pick-up truck.

"Gimme your address dude, I'll take you home"

Kyle was helped into the truck and the short guy drove off.

"Oh shit " Cried Angela .. " I need to see if Sharon is ok"

Jordan smiled. He knew what had happened to Kyle, he had Shane's trademark footprint on his face! "I'm sure she's fine baby, hold up..I'm coming too"

They both ran into the club.

Angela was greeted with the sight of Shane and Sharon playing pool and laughing together. Jordan snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist.

"I told you babe, she's fine" He kissed her neck and then let her go so she could see Sharon.

Sharon ran to Angela and hugged her tight. "Angela, I've had the worst night...ever"

Angela looked at her best friend " I saw Kyle outside, beaten ..what happened?"

Sharon sighed and shook her head "I'm not discussing this now I'll tell you later. Thing is, I'm fine..Shane here saved me"

Sharon gently slapped Shane's back putting him off of his shot. He was about to curse at the person who pushed him but then he noticed it was Sharon , he gave her a cheesy grin.

Sharon looked at Angela who was now in jeans and a tank-top. She looked at Angela's face a little more closely and could see that Angela had done it.

Sharon smirked and said" Oh you've changed you're clothes..something happen?"

Angela gave Sharon a knowing smile and replied " Yea..major spillage!"

Both girls laughed and hugged.

"We have the results ladies and Gentlemen.."

They stood in silence listening to the guy at the end of the microphone.

"We saw some good bands tonight but there can be only one winner..."

Shane grew nervous and Jordan started biting his thumb..

"Well done...RESIDUE!!!"

Angela shrieked and flung her arms round Jordan's neck, Sharon started screaming and ran to Shane , she hugged him tight.

"Oh my gooooooooooood" Shouted Angela. "Jordan you did it!!"

Jordan couldn't beleive it, they won the battle of the bands. He started laughing and spun Angela around,

Shane and Jordan bear hugged, the whole place was applauding wildly.

A man in a very expensive suit walked towards them with a huge grin on his face.

"Congratulations boy's " He smiled. "I'm Robert Powell, from Interscope..Can we talk?"

Jordan nodded, smiling and gestured for Robert to sit down. Angela and Sharon started jumping up and down behing his back, giddy with happiness for the band.

Sharon approached Shane. "You need to go sit with them Shane"

Shane just stood there, with a dumbstruck grin on his face.

"We won!" was all he could muster.

Sharon laughed "Yea you did, now go sit down"

She leant forward and kissed him very briefly on the lips. Shane raised his eyebrows.

Sharon pushed Shane towards where Robert and Jordan were seated. He shook Roberts hand.

"Gimme a sec bro" He looked to Jordan and Robert.

"What's up man" Jordan asked. He wanted to get on and see what this record exec had to say

"I really need to shit" Shane ran off towards the bathroom and Jordan laughed.

Sharon watched Shane run off yet again.

"That guy is fantastic" She laughed.

"To think you called him an imbecile as well" smiled Angela.


End file.
